Cullen Elite
by Dannyl211
Summary: Edward Cullen is the bad boy with a loaded gun and is head of Cullen Elite, a major mafia organization in Seattle, and he wants something that he can't have.Bella Swan is the daughter of Seattle's Police Commissioner and is tired of being the good girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**Please Tell me what you think...**

Chapter 1- Beautiful Swan

EPOV

The champagne flowed freely and Seattle's elite drank heartily as they all awaited the beloved Police Commissioner Swan's grand entrance. Tonight was dedicated to him for serving the force for over thirty-years and fifteen of those years were as Seattle's Police Commissioner but the years prior to his promotion Charlie Swan was merely Chief of Police in small town of Forks.

After catching one of Washington's most wanted one night by sheer luck, the people of Seattle grew fond of the man and fifteen-years of lowering the crime rates by ten percent the man was practically a celebrity. Did I like Charlie Swan? I don't know the guy personally, for all I know he could be a pretty chill dude but in my line of business I hated Police Commissioner Swan. He makes my life far more difficult and the fact that my status in my world is well known, it makes me inadvertently well known in Swan's world too. To a person that doesn't know any better, a stranger off the street, would see a handsome young man, but to a person that does know better I'm the fucker you don't want to mess with. I'm Edward Fucking Cullen, notorious, and anyone who pisses me off may just show up in a ditch the next day.

"Ed, bro, you really think this is a good idea? I mean we're fucking surrounded by cops." I love my brother, I really do, but the guy couldn't see the beauty of my plan. It was fucking genius.

"Relax, Emmett, you really think Aro would be dumb enough to start shit with a room full of cops? No, he would be fucking suicidal. This way we have the upper hand of getting what we want."

Emmett smiled wickedly at me and I could tell he just grew to appreciate my plan all the more after my little revelation to him. "You're diabolical, bro. This is why you're the brains behind operations."

Again, I knew this. My father wanted the business in the right hands when he retired and he knew that Emmett was just an impatient motherfucker that he wouldn't think a plan through thoroughly before acting on them, I mean the dude doesn't have an ounce of a filter. He speaks before even thinks through what he's going to say which is why he's just the muscle to intimidate in meetings. I, on the other hand could bide my time patiently and wait for the right moment to strike. I'm like a dangerous lion lurking in the grass waiting for my prey to show its moment of weakness and when they do I pounce on the opportunity. Hence, the reason my father chose me and not Emmett.

The band started to play a bouncy jazz number and the doors at the top the grand staircase opened and Commissioner Swan walked through with a gorgeous brunette on his arm. Isabella. She truly was a sight for sore eyes wearing a silk peach dress that clung to her body like a second skin and her gorgeous mahogany hair was pinned up showing off her slender creamy neck. Her beautiful mounds were pushed out of the top her dress making her cleavage all the more noticeable that I'm sure every fucking male was staring at right now. I slightly adjusted the tightening in pants.

"Damn, is that Swan's daughter?" Even Emmett could appreciate the beauty the stood before the room. Sure he had Rosalie that was in her own right drop dead gorgeous and he loves her to no end but that didn't mean he couldn't look. And look he did. I don't think there was a man in the house that didn't turn his head and openly gap at Aphrodite in the flesh.

"Yep," She was beautiful and I've have known this for some time. Not that my family knew my recent… hobby.

"If I didn't have Rosie, the things I would do to that girl… Mmmm."

I growled slightly, "Watch it Emmett, before I tell Rose."

"I was only joking man. What crawled up your ass?"

I shook off Emmett, slightly confused at my reaction. "Nothing, let's go and scope out Aro. I'm sure his minions are here somewhere."

Emmett stalked off in the opposite direction and when I saw him disappear into the crowd, chanced a look at the beautiful swan that was still descending the stairs. She was clutching her father's arm tightly and before they made it to the last step, Isabella tripped slightly. No one notice, unless a person looked more carefully which no one was, besides me. But the only remnant of Isabella's trip was a light pink tint graced her beautiful face. I laughed lightly walking off so that I could finish my task of finding Aro, whom I'm sure was lurking somewhere.

But I promised myself one thing. Tonight, Isabella was going to know, Edward Cullen, notorious fucking Mob Boss of Cullen Elite.

**Review, Please....**


	2. Chapter 2 Good Grief, Greek God

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**I just want to thank all you guys for reviewing... This chapter is for you!**

**Here's the next chapter... Bella Swan! **

Cullen Elite

Chapter 2: Good grief, Greek God

BPOV

I took deep breaths trying, as futile as it may, to get some oxygen in my lungs before I pass out. This damn dress, that the sales lady swore to high heavens wouldn't constrict my movement, was cutting off my circulation which in turn was limiting my movement. Ah hell, I don't even make sense! This very well could be a sign of... wait a minute, that did make sense! Yep, I definitely think this is a sign of oxygen deprivation. I think I should just tell my dad that the sales lady lied and I'm about to pass out therefore going out in front of all of Seattle's rich would be a bad idea. I should just sneak in through the back or just hop in the damn limo and get the hell out of this nightmare.

But, no, Good Girl Bella Swan does what she's told and if Commissioner Swan wants his daughter on his arm during his _grand _entrance then I'll be there on his damn arm. Damn it.

My father interrupted my internal rant asking, "You ready Bells?"

I sighed heavily and placed my hand inside the crook of my father's elbow. Smiling up at my father's happy face I say, "Ready." _As I'll ever be_, I add internally.

The doors swung open and a loud jazz band started to play alerting everyone in the room of our entrance.

_Fuck!_

My father led me to the stairs and I clung to him tighter. Falling in front of these people would be the most embarrassing thing come to date in my twenty-year existence. Everything was going fine until the last step my dress slipped under my foot making me fall slightly. Looking up though, I notice that no one saw my tiny trip but my face still turned a shade of pink. A soft laugh toward my left sounded and for a second I second guessed that perhaps someone did. But when I turned to see the person that perhaps laughed at my slip, I saw no one.

I internally shrugged off the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and decided to seek refuge at the open bar. I really hope they don't card because if I want to get through this night I need large quantities of alcohol in my system.

I gently extracted myself from my father, whom was currently speaking to the Major, and slipped away. A tall man with russet skin and long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail was manning the bar.

If this was going to work then I need to act the part. "Hey, can I get apple martini?" I meant for it to come out confident but my voice squeaked at the end.

The bartender looked at me strangely before he asked, "You have any I.D?"

"Um…" I look down and realize I don't have a purse or clutch to have I.D. in. This may work. "And where would I put it?" I ask seductively. Or at least I think I was being seductive.

The bartender's eyes darkened slightly before smiling back at me, "Sure, apple martini. Right?"

OMG, it fucking worked! I will never doubt my flirting skills now. Bella Swan: Flirter Extraordinaire. Hmmm, I like the sound of that. He made my drink in no time and before he changed his mind and ask for my alcoholic beverage back, I slinked away but not before I gave him bit of a show swinging my hips more as I walked away. That guaranteed at least another drink.

Standing off the side of the dance floor I started to listen to the band and watched couples sway to the methodical music. Lost in my own world, I didn't even notice that someone was behind me until I felt a soft brush of lips near my ear before I heard a smooth velvet voice. "That wasn't very nice of you," he whispered and not even looking at this guy his voice did things to me that I've never felt before. And fuck that was just his voice.

I turned around to see the most drop dead fucking gorgeous Greek God stand before me. Man, was I not disappointed. He was tall, at least six-foot four, had a strong chiseled jaw that seem to be carved out of stone, a body that was probably rock hard with muscles, the strangest bronzed hair, and moss green eyes that a girl could get lost in. Damn was he beautiful. Lost for words I mumbled incoherently, "Huh?"

He laughed gently, "The poor bartender is in a pool of his own drool with the stunt you just pulled. You should be careful."

Regaining some sort ability to speak again, I ask, "Careful of what?" Good three words.

I think I just got knocked down from Bella Swan: Flirter Extraordinaire to Bella Swan: Mumbling, Three Word Sentence Extraordinaire. Damn I really thought that flirting was my calling.

"Flirting, Miss Swan. It's dangerous to leash that can of charm on an unsuspecting dog."

"Oh… um, I…I don't know what you're talking about." I don't know what could possible allow me to slip off my bonds of shyness but I could feel confidence flit through my body as each word escaped my lips.

The Greek God before me smirked smugly brushing a hand lightly down my arm and… there went my confidence. "I had the pleasure to witness your charms at the bar earlier."

Confidence back full swing now! "You were watching me?" I asked smugly.

But that didn't deter Mr. Greek, he just smiled crookedly and kept his hand brushing my arm up and down. "Maybe, what would you do if I was?"

I was about to make a snarky remark about my father being Police Commissioner and having weapons at my disposal when the devil himself appeared.

"Bella, there you are. What…?" I turned to see what my father was going to ask but the look on his face was not one I saw often.

"Dad?" I asked confused to why he had his police mask slipped into place.

My father ignored me and instead addressed Mr. Greek, "Hello, Mr. Cullen. To what do I own the pleasure of seeing you here tonight? Surely you're not lost."

Mr. Cullen, it seems, dropped his hand from my arm and smiled politely at my father. "No, sir, I'm not lost. I here like everyone else, to celebrate your job well done as Police Commissioner of this fine city."

My father's eyes harden, "Aro Volturi is here too. You wouldn't have seen him have you?"

I was totally confused where my father was going with this conversation so I just stood there and listened hoping something said would give me insight.

"I have not. I should go say hello. Congratulations Commissioner on all your success." Mr. Cullen smiled again at my father but it seemed more smugly this time. When I thought he was going to leave, Mr. Cullen turned to me lifting my hand up to his lips. "Pleasure talking to you, Miss Swan," he smiled before laying a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Same," I squeaked.

Once Mr. Cullen was out of sights my father motioned for his first lieutenant, Billy Black, forward. "I want him and Aro watched. There's something going and I don't like it." I father was pissed, I could tell but I wasn't sure why.

Billy walked away with a few of my father's men in tow. My father turned to me, "Stay awhile from him Bella. He's dangerous. Got it?"

I nodded and my father turned swiftly away saying nothing more.

One thing was for sure if Mr. Greek God Cullen was dangerous then I desperately want to know why.

Tonight Good Girl Bella Swan isn't going to listen.


	3. Chapter 3 Fine Wine

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 3- Fine Wine

EPOV

Steam practically exploded from Commissioner Swan's ears when I watched him see me kiss his daughter's hand. Being at his dedication was insult enough to him but he wouldn't want to ruin the night and alert the kind people of Seattle of any sort of possible danger. All he wanted was the money from their checkbooks. But talking to his daughter was unacceptable in his eyes. Kissing his sweet Isabella's hand was just the icing on the cake and the fire burning in his eyes to want to fucking annihilate me was fucking deadly. And I loved it.

This need that burned in my body fueling my desire for Miss Swan grew when I was a way from her. She was beautiful and touching her skin, even with just my finger tips, was like an entire electrical shock shooting through my body and going straight to my dick. I've have my share of fine wines in the past and they distracted me well enough for the time being but Isabella was a sweet wine that would be any alcoholic's dream. You take her in slowly and savor the sweet nectar that is Isabella Swan. My body itched with longing to have her mine and mine only.

Soon.

"Aro wants to speak to you, bro."

"Let's go. I'm in need of a distraction."

Emmett turned and I followed him to a small secluded area where Aro and his henchmen stood taking watch. I smiled licking my lips almost tasting the kill that was going to be mine. Delicious.

"Good evening Aro. I hope you're enjoying yourself this beautiful night."

Aro scowled, "I would be more comfortable if I wasn't surrounded by cops."

I smiled faintly not wanting tip off Aro of any sort of mischief that I have up my sleeve. "You've been known to be a little trigger happy when you don't get your way Aro. I'm just making sure there's no danger I'm putting my brother and myself in."

"Hmmm," Aro started looking closely at me, "Your father was smart to put you in charge. You've got brains. I like that."

"I'm glad you approve but the Commissioner is on alert with our presence and I'm sure he's watching closely so let's get down to business."

Aro grimaced but said nothing. Taking my cue to get started, "A shipment of yours is being unloaded at Harbor Island."

"So?" Aro asks.

"You, of all people, should know that's Cullen territory. You can't dock there." My voice was hard and meant for no argument which most didn't but Aro was a Mafia Lord and didn't take shit, especially from a snot nose rookie in his eyes.

"You little shit!" He snarled but I cut him off.

"We're willing to cut a deal. Give us a profit and we'll pretend this conversation never happened and you can still dock at Harbor Island."

"How much?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I looked over at Emmett pretending to be contemplating our asking price before I turned back to Aro. "Half."

"Are you fucking joking me?! Half our shipment, that's insane."

"I find this matter very serious. It's our price and there's no room for negotiation. Don't like it, find another place to unload."

After several seconds of silence I motion for Emmett to follow hoping Aro takes the bait.

_3…2…1…_

"Wait, you've got yourself a deal."

I smile one last time before I turn back around with my usual cold calculating mask. "Good."

Aro smiled and I didn't like the look. Crooks are always crooked and never true to their word and mafia lords are the most deceptive. Takes one to know one, I guess. "We'll be in touch, Mr. Cullen."

With that Aro walked away.

"Damn bro, half? You know he's going to plot a way out of this right?"

"That's why I'm a step ahead of him."

Emmett looked at me strangely wanting me to elaborate but elaborating in a room full of cops would be a dumb move. I shook my head, "Not here."

***

After leaving Emmett at the free bar I went in search for my siren again. She was swaying softly to the music and sipping champagne and I couldn't resist the bewitching way her body moved. Promising. I walked up behind her and I could tell she felt my presence by the way her body stiffened but she continued to sway nonetheless.

One of my arms reached around her and grabbed her glass flute while the other snaked across her stomach. With my palm flat and fingers spread softly across is abdomen, I brushed my lips over her ear again asking, "Dance with me." A server with a tray came by and I quickly disposed of her champagne glass.

I continued to sway with her from behind but I decided to seal the deal by pushing her harder into me allowing her to feel what she was doing to me. Her breathing hitched but instead of pulling away like I figure she would do, she placed her hand over mine and grind her ass into my hips.

My head fell down onto her shoulder and my lips gently caressed her shoulder and neck. "Dance with me, baby."

Isabella stopped moving and turned around and faced me. "I think dancing would be a very bad idea."

"And what we were doing was better?" I asked. Even though what we were doing was so much more pleasurable, it wasn't really appropriate with all these eyes tonight.

Isabella turned a couple of shades darker and I couldn't resist smoothing a thumb over her cheek, "You're truly beautiful when you do that."

"I can't dance!" she blurted and she turned an impossible shade of red from her outburst.

I slipped my hand into hers and pulled her towards the dance floor. "It's all in the leading." I could feel her reluctance but she didn't object. Taking one of her hands I place it on my shoulder and snaked my arm around her waist lifting gently so that her feet were on mine.

I started to sway again and pointed out, "See you're dancing."

She made a cute snorting noise but didn't respond.

Half way through the song she looks up at through her eyelashes and my dick is officially hard as steel. "My father says I should stay away from you, that you're dangerous."

I tighten my grip on her feeling the mood shift with the reality of what I'm going. She's beautiful and smart but she's the Commissioner's daughter too. This can only end one way. Badly. But I can't seem to let myself let go of her. It almost feels like it'd be too painful to do.

I sigh heavily knowing what I'm about to do may lose any chances I may have with her. "He's right."

"Which one?" she asks.

"Which one, what?"

"Which point is he right on?"

"Both."

"Hmm, that's no fun."

I laugh. This girl never says or does what I expect her to do. "Fun?"

"Yea, I mean I'd understand if he just thinks you're some sex god and doesn't want his daughter to be corrupted, whatever. No big deal. I figured you'd be like adventurer dangerous or whatever. That would be fun. But he just made you seem like you're some crime lord that he's investigating and well that's stupid."

She doesn't even know it but she was head on right about the last part. The way my body stiffened must have alerted her to look back in my eyes because once she didn't I could tell she knew she guessed right.

"Is my father investigating you?" She whispered.

"Yes."

**Please Review…**


	4. Chapter 4 Live in the Moment

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: One of you asked if I'll be posting teasers and if I have a schedule for updating. I'm currently in school and things can be unpredictable so I don't have a schedule as of the moment and I'm not sure I ever will. But I will try to update as much as possible and stay current with my chapters. As for teasers, I'm kind of just going with the flow so I don't think I'll be posting any. Sorry…**

**But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you think!**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 4- Live in the Moment

Previously on Cullen Elite:

"_Is my father investigating you?" She whispered._

"_Yes."_

***

BPOV

One word, such the simplest word in the English dictionary, and yet I felt myself grow to hate it. _Yes_. Could it be possible for one word to taunt a person? To dangle something that could possibly be _so_ good for a person but yank it back within a blink of an eye? I hate the word and if the word be real, I'd torture it for making me lose what could be the best damn thing in my life.

His arms were still around me, holding me tightly to his chest. I wanted to stay here forever and pretend that I was in a different time and we were different people. But reality doesn't wait and it sure as hell isn't nice when it comes crashing down. I sighed heavily knowing that if I stay in his arms it's only going to be that much harder to let go.

I looked deep into his beautiful green eyes and I could see the turmoil reflect back to me. He knew as well as I did that whatever attraction we had for one another couldn't be anything more than just that- an attraction. Look but not touch.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

I felt warm lips touch my forehead and the arms I wish would never let go, loosened their hold on me. When I looked back up his eyes were no longer conflicted but hard and cold as ice. I my heart ached to see them light and free again.

"Thank you for the dance Miss Swan."

Before I could say anything, he was gone- navigating through the dense crowd. I stood there confused not knowing what to do. My body hot and flushed I decided to relax out on the terrace. The air was cool and crisp. The night sky was clear, not masked by heavy clouds like it usually was. Specks of stars reflected brightly down and I absorbed the rare beauty of them.

"You look all deep and shit. You cool, sweet pea?" asked a _huge_ man that sided up to me.

This guy was the biggest fucking guy I've ever seen. I would be scared of this bear of a man if it were for his kind eyes and dimpled smile. I shrugged not really wanting to go into my lack luster of a live. I had possibility a few minutes ago but that was shattered all with one fucking word. Damn word.

"You know, most people think I'm just a muscles with no brains and shit which I guess I don't really correct the whole 'all bronze and no brains' stereotype because I like to shock people when the time comes. But a word of advice, don't let shit that society puts constraints on hinder your happiness. If what you want seems unattainable then make it attainable. Release the bonds and live in the moment. Don't think about tomorrow- just the here and the now. You make yourself a lot more happier."

He smiled at me once more and walked back inside.

I sat outside letting the words of the Muscle Man sink. After a few seconds of realization, I got up and headed back inside. I promised myself that I wasn't going to be Good Girl Bella Swan anymore and damn it I'm going to follow through.

Once I was back inside I desperately searched the room for my bronze haired God and when I was just about to lose hope, that I lost my chance, I saw him ascending the stairs. Picking up the ends of my dress so not to fall, I quickly made my way through the crowd.

Just as my foot was about to hit the stairs, my arm was grabbed and I was pulled back. I looked up to Lieutenant Black holding my upper arm in a vice grip. "Where are you going?" He barked.

"Home."

"Does your father know?"

"The last time I checked I was a grown woman and didn't need my father's permission to leave."

"It be wise to tell your father that you're leaving."

"Fine, you're his lackey, do it yourself," I say wryly yanking my arm back and heading up the stairs- this time with no interruption.

Outside, limos lined themselves near the curb and I again frantically looked for Mr. Cullen but was having no luck.

"Miss Swan?" A man next to one of the limos asked.

"Yes," I say, slightly confused.

"Right this way," he opens the door and motions me inside.

I hesitate briefly before I hear Muscle Man's voice ring in my ears. _Live in the moment_. With newfound determination I slid into the seat.

"Miss Swan?" asks the velvet voice that makes my stomach muscles clench.

I turn to see Greek God looking at me with a confused and slightly amused expression.

"I decided that I don't care." I say.

"You don't care?" he asks suspiciously.

"No, not tonight, I don't."

"Hmm," is all he responds with. "Alistair, take us to my penthouse."

"Yes, sir," Alistair responds back and pulls the limo from the curb into traffic.

"You really shouldn't of said that Miss Swan."

_What have I've gotten myself into?_

**Next chapter, Bella and Edward will finally be away from the party and people… **

**Review please…**


	5. Chapter 5 At the Bottom of the Bottle

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 5- At the Bottom of a Bottle

Emptiness. That is what I felt when she whispered the words, "_I'm sorry_." It's a foreign emotion to me and I don't like the feeling, at all. But if I let her think she'd got to me then she would know she had power over me and no one, and truly mean no one, has any sort of power over Edward Cullen. So instead of showing the hurt on my face, I slipped my cold and calculating mask into place, thanked her for the dance, and walked away but not before I pressed my lips to the soft skin of her forehead. It was the one guilty pleasure I allowed myself.

As if on autopilot my body gravitated towards the bar. Wanting large quantities of alcohol to bury this feeling in my stomach, I drowned my sorrows for a half an hour when I then decided to get the fuck out of this stuffy ballroom and back to my secluded penthouse.

I went in search of Emmett to tell him that the party's over when I saw him exiting the terrace. I made my way to him and asked, "Why were you out on the terrace?"

He looked back towards the door and turned to me again shrugging, "No reason, bro. It's nice out. A person can actually see the stars tonight."

"You went stargazing," I ask suspiciously.

Instead of answering he instead asks, "What's up? You want to head out."

Running my hands through my hair, I sigh, "Yea, I'm tired."

"Okay, let's get the hell out of dodge then."

Outside, Alistair stood patiently near the car. I smiled at the old man as I made my way over to him. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen, Emmett."

I laugh as Emmett scowled, "I'm a Cullen too, damn it."

"True, but there's never been a need for formalities with you Emmett, you're a category of your own."

Emmett's scowled turned into a devious grin, "I like the way you think, little brotha'."

I shook my head, "Come on."

"Actually, bro, since tonight is such a nice night I think I'm going for a stroll for a bit and then take a taxi home."

Emmett has never done a thing like this before. Usually he's bitching and complaining about getting home to Rose. "Okay." I respond and get in the car sliding over.

I notice Emmett talk briefly to Alistair and I was about to see for what reasons when Alistair shut the door, cutting me off from hearing any of their conversation. _Smartass old man_. I sat patiently waiting for Alistair to enter the car when the door opened again. Thinking it was Emmett changing his mind I turn to address him when I see Miss Swan slide in. Shocked and thinking I was going crazy, I ask, "Miss Swan?"

"I decided that I don't care!" she blurts catching me off guard.

Confused, I question, "You don't care?"

"No, not tonight, I don't."

"Hmmm," I think I could work with this. "Alistair, take us to my penthouse."

Alistair responds back but I'm too absorbed in watching the beauty next me. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, I say, "You really shouldn't have said that Miss Swan."

I laugh at her response, or lack of one, as I roll up the divider separating Alistair and us for more privacy.

Tonight, even if it was just for one night, I was going to show Isabella Swan just exactly who Edward Cullen is.

***

I didn't say a word to Miss Swan and she didn't say a word to me as I put the code to my penthouse in. I opened the door and motioned her inside. Isabella stood gaping out at of my extraordinary view of Seattle's skyline.

"This place is…"

"Beautiful?" I offered.

She made her cute snorting noise again and walked further into my living room. "You have a telescope?"

"Yes."

"In Seattle? Can you even ever see the stars?" she asked as she made her way over to my telescope.

"Tonight you can. Take a look for yourself."

Isabella scrutinized me for a second and slightly bent to look through the eye glass. "Wow, it looks so beautiful." She kept gazing out and I took my opportunity. I swiftly crossed the distance between us, pulling her back up and turning her to face me.

"It has no comparison."

I brushed the back of my hand across the soft blush of her cheek as my other hand snakes its way behind to the small of her back. Obliviously catching her off guard, a small gasp escapes her lips. "I was wondering how long it would take you to make a move." She remarks, looking coyly up through her lashes.

"Was I making you wait long, Isabella?"

"It's Bella, and yes you were."

I smile, "Well that's not acceptable. I shouldn't…"

"Mr. Cullen," she interrupts.

"Edward."

A shy smile breaks across her face, "Edward then, would you shut up and kiss me already?"

"With pleasure."

EmPOV

People take me for granted, think I don't see things. But the truth is I see a lot that most probably don't. My brother, for example, is a smart man and runs the family business with such ease that it seems like a caveman could do it but I know that it's truly a hard task to manage. Edward is hands down the brains behind operations and that's why he's the boss of Cullen Elite but to be honest our father didn't want this lifestyle for us. He never wanted Edward to be the brains of anything that correlated to crime. He wanted all of us to have happy filled lives that he was fortunate enough to have with our mother. He knew firsthand what this life is like and didn't want his sons to live in a life without the chance at love.

I was lucky to find my Rosie and I thank God everyday for giving me her but I wouldn't trade her for the world just to have the power my brother has. He's powerful, no doubt about that, but he doesn't know how to love, to trust, to let someone have the ability to have power over him. Tonight when I saw him look at the Isabella chick, I saw a look that never crossed my brother's facial features before. It was very close to look I first gave when my eyes set upon Rosalie. It was the look of adoration and complete and utter want.

That's why I watched him the entire night, seeing him gravitate his way to her time and time again through the night. But at one point I saw his cool demeanor slip into place giving her the cold shoulder. At that point I wanted to kick his ass. So I took matters into my own hands. I gave her a little direction, since my brother is too much of a pussy to do it himself, and put all my chips on the table hoping he didn't call my bluff.

When he saw me, however, coming back inside from the terrace I was certain that he may have saw me talk to Isabella but when I came up with the lie that I was stargazing he believe it, or didn't question me further, anyhow.

Hoping that my plan was going to work, I gave Edward some bullshit story about wanting to take stroll and told Alistair to wait a few minutes and keep an eye out for a Miss Swan. I was just about to round a corner when I heard Alistair ask, "Miss Swan?" I turned and saw Isabella slide into the limo.

I smiled like the devil and kept on walking. Who's the fucking brain's now?

**So here you guys go, another chapter. I wanted you all to see into Emmett's recount of the story and kind of wanted to do the twist where he was the match maker of sorts. Anyhow, tell me all what you thought. Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6 Yours Only

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**This chapter is NC-17, if you're too young to read this, then don't. But I'm sure you will anyway.**** Also, I try to make sure there isn't much errors but if there are I apologize in advance.**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 6- Yours Only

BPOV

His lips were soft and gentle, nothing like I was expecting, but his hands spoke a different story then his lips did. His hands roamed freely over my body- gentle but hard and demanding. First it was the small of my back, second my hips, and slowly but surely both hands ventured lower to the side of my thighs just as he pushed my body up against the opposing wall. Scrunching the flimsy fabric of my dress in his fists, he slowly pushed the edges up to my hips. Once his task was accomplished, he move his hands back down to my bare thighs and the heat of his hands on my skin spread like wild fire through my body.

Wanting to be as close as I possibly can be to this fine specimen of a man, I lifted my legs, with the help of Edward, and wrapped them around his waist- all the while never leaving his lips. I moaned softly into his mouth when he ground his hard length into the one place no man has ever been near. It was a sensation that scared and excited me at the same time.

At that moment, I didn't care that my father was investigating this man. I didn't care that when I woke up in the morning I would have to leave this beautiful man. And I didn't care that when I did leave, a sense of lost will consume me. No, at that moment, all I did care about was the way his tongue moved against mine in a slow and torturous tango.

Edward kept up the fabulous friction my body sought for and a small whimper escaped me. "Please Edward," I pleaded for, but to what I wasn't sure. My mind was a fog of lust and the only thing that kept me from thinking coherently.

"Bella," he moaned, "I'll make you feel so good, baby." He hands abandoning my thighs to grasp my ass pulling me even tighter to him. Both of us moaned at the pleasure we felt.

My mind was at a loss and the only thing it could see was Edward and Edward only. So when I felt my back hit the soft plush fabric I let out a soft yelp. Edward was now on top of me, in between my legs, with each hand near the side of my head holding most of his upper body weight with his hands and arms. My hands roamed over Edward's hard and lean body and once my fingers found the buttons on his shirt, I quickly began to undo them.

In no time I got his shirt off and was rewarded with the sight of his muscular chest, "Oh God, "I whimpered, running my hands down his chest, to his abdomen, and finally landing at the edge of his pants. My brain started to catch up with were this was going but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to stop. I wanted this with every single fiber in my being.

Feeling boldness encase my body I flipped Edward on his back, running my hands up and down his chest slowly. I locked my eyes with Edward's green ones and I could see them darkened by his lust. With his eyes still locked with mine Edward leaned forward, moving his hands at the same time up my back. Landing on the zipper but not moving forward to up zip it, he whispers, "I'm still dangerous, Bella. You're still Commissioner Swan's daughter and I'm still a Cullen. After tonight there's no turning back."

I place my hand over the Cullen chest that's tattooed over his heart, tracing the lines of the lion. "Tonight I'm just Bella and you're just Edward." Brushing my lips feather soft over his lips I whisper, "Tonight I'm yours only."

His lips crash to mine and the gentleness before was long since forgotten and in its place was the need to consume. He consumed me wholly and before I knew it, my dress was in a heap on the floor and I was on my back again trying to undo his pants. Soon those were abandoned like my dress and the only thing that separated us with the thin material of our under garments.

Taking my wrists into his hands, he brought my arms up over my head holding me while his lips attacked my neck and collarbone. His back was arched as his hips ground into my pelvis making me moan his name.

Still hold my wrists in one hand, Edward moved to my lace bra and began to remove it. Once it was removed, he made his journey down to my panties. Those were discarded quickly and soon I was on full display. Feeling subconscious and desperately wanting to cover myself up but being unable to, for my hands were still in Edward's vice grip, I began to panic. However, when I looked into Edward's eye assessing my body, I saw a look of adoration- like he was worshiping my body instead of being repulsed by it.

My fears were quickly remedied when Edward whisper, "You're so beautiful."

Loosening his hold on my wrist, I was able to break free and help him remove the last barrier between us. Naked, just as nature intended. Edward looked into my eyes and the intensity that shined through them made the moment seem so much more monumental than a regular one-night stand. "You're a virgin still, right?" he asked.

Caught off guard, a red blush crept over my cheeks. Here was this sex god of a man and his length is millimeters from taking my maidenhood and he questions if I'm a virgin now. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this supposed to be established before the couple is seconds away from the actual deed? "Does it really matter?" I ask.

Edward brushes his lips over my cheeks as his replies "It helps to know so I don't hurt you more than you're already going to hurt."

The way his lips move over my skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, I'm momentarily side tracked. "What makes you think I would be a virgin?" I mumbled.

Still making his torturous trail of kisses to my neck, Edward laughs. "Baby, you trembled when you went near my dick."

I didn't realize I was trembling and as I recall I could very well have been. "Fine," I grumbled, "I'm a virgin, happy now?"

I felt Edward smile into my neck as he bit and sucked the collar of my throat. "More than you know baby."

Edward's had began making his way towards my chest as his hands skimmed down to the apex between my thighs and before I could question what he was doing, I felt his teeth brush over my pert nipple and his fingers teasing my wet folds. A loud moan vibrated against the walls as pleasure over took my body.

Edward continued and soon I felt his fingers slip inside me thrusting in and out. My heart sped up and my breathing became short gasps for air. Finally my body was overtaken with earth-shattering, mind numb orgasm and my lips screamed Edward's name.

When I finally came down from my high, I smiled goofily at Edward. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" I ask.

Edward smiled crookedly at me, "I had to ready you somehow."

"Ready me?"

Edward looked down and my eyes followed. A loud gasp escaped me as I saw the freaking hugest dick in my life, not that I've actually seen one in person but I have seen a porno, and suddenly I grew really afraid of that thing going into to me. I think I'm not fully ready enough in my opinion.

Edward interrupted my internal musing when he softly brushed back the hair from my forehead, "I'll be gentle and if you want me to stop I will, okay?"

Not able to speak I just nod my head. Edward leaned over and brushed his lips over mine so softly I barely feel it. He positioned himself at my entrance and ever slowly inched his way inside me. Finally he's at our last barrier and lays his forehead against mine looking deeply in my eyes. I'm lost in his pools a green as he pushes the remainder and is fully sheathed in me. He must see the pain in my eyes as tears brim to the edge because he kisses the tears that spill down my cheeks.

He never moves and when my tears are dried he kisses my lips. My salty tears still linger on his lips as I wrap my legs around him motioning him to move. The pain is quickly replaced with the greatest pleasure and my body seems over-sensitive with ever touch and caress.

The room is filled with our moans and heavy breathing as my walls begin to clench around Edward, making him move faster. I feel him twitch as my climax over takes me again, making my back arch off the bed and my chest brush against his. With a couple more trusts, Edward stills and pants into my neck.

We stay like that, connected, and I brush one hand through his soft lock as my other lays against his heart, feeling it slow. A sense of contentment floods my body, feeling sated, and it's something I don't want to let go of. Alas, Edward withdraws himself from me, moving to my side.

Panic sets in, not knowing if I should leave but my fears are pushed aside as Edward grabs my waist pulling me to him. He buries his face in my neck inhaling deeply and placing a soft kiss on my neck. I feel sleep start to overtake me and when I'm just about to be submersed into darkness I hear Edward whisper, "I don't think I can let you go."

**Okay so there you guys go… This was my first lemon so I hope it measured up (no pun intended) decently. I'm pretty sure on the direction I'm going with this story and I'm really excited to get to write it and share it with you all. Tell me what you all thought and how I did on this chapter. Until next time!**

**-Danny**


	7. Chapter 7 Brilliant but Stupid

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews I've been receiving. I'm glad I got you're approval on my first lemon. Some of you asked me questions and because I don't want to give anything away I won't say anything. But, I will tell you the characters ages.**

**Bella- 20**

**Edward- 27**

**Emmett- 30**

**Charlie- 50**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 7- Stupid but Brilliant

EPOV

I felt the heat of the rare sun rest on my back as sleep began to slip away and awareness started to take its place. I stretched, reaching for the warmth of Bella when my hands brushed cold sheets. Alarmed I sat up abruptly and took in my surroundings. My clothes were still strewn across my floor but any evidence of Bella seemed to be missing. Groaning, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and cursed Bella for leaving. I wanted round two, damn it.

Still tired from my late night escapades I reclined back into my soft pillows, taking a big whiff of the freesia and strawberries scent that still lingered on them. A smile spread across my lips as I recall the events of the night before.

It was tender and slow, nothing like I'm use to. But as we both sought to rid our clothes, the primal need to just fuck her and get my release was replaced with the need to just worship her. She was such a rare commodity that I knew I would regret the way I treated her the next day if I did my usual, 'wham bam, thank you ma'am.' No, I knew it had to be slow, she was still a virgin for fuck's sake, and the idea of me hurting her brought a round of shame to me.

When I warned her of the implications of where our actions were going, she instead placed her hand over my heart telling me she was mine. I lost it then, ridding her clothes just so I could sate my lust for her.

Being inside her was like all those bullshit love stories, there were fireworks and fuck did I savor the feeling of being in her warmth. She was so tight and molded to me perfectly. It was as if she was made for me only.

My phone began to ring from my nightstand and I grabbed it feeling my mood shift for being interrupted. My mom's name flashed across the screen. Forgetting that today was the family brunch, I groaned, pressing talk, "Hello, mother."

"Good morning, Edward. Have you looked outside to see the sun shining?"

"Yep, woke up to it. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, mom?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, well I was just making sure you were coming for brunch."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

///\\\///\\\

I pulled up to my parent's water front property promptly at the allotted time I was to show. My father greeted me at the door with a large pat on the back. "Edward, my boy. Why don't we talk in my study for a moment?"

I followed my father into his study, already knowing his reasons for this particular talk, and took a seat in one of the sofa chairs while my father leaned against his desk.

"Emmett told me what happened last night with Aro and are you fucking insane!" Well I guess no beating around the bush then. "Half the shipment, Edward? You know Aro is going to make sure you don't get shit, right? Are you trying to get your brother and self killed?"

"Are you done or do you want to hear my plans?"

"Please, enlighten me, son."

"I'm well aware that Aro doesn't intend to give me half the shipment. But knowing he's docking at Harbor Island insures my plan to work."

My father pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily, "Edward, just spit it out."

"Docking on Cullen territory is going to make Aro nervous which is why he'll oversee the shipment personally. He'll think I'm ignorant enough to believe he'll follow through and will try to shaft me. As the shipment is being unloaded, an anonymous call will be reported to the police. Aro will be sent to prison and with no heir to take over, Volturi territory will become ours."

Shaking his head, my father states, "The charges will never stick if his name isn't linked to the shipment which it probably isn't. And when he finds out it was you that ratted him to the police, he's going to declare war."

"That's why I got his wife to put the shipments under his name." I say, holding my breath, waiting for my father's response. I wasn't disappointed.

"Jane is helping you?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at me in disbelief.

I smile smugly, "Mrs. Volturi isn't thrilled of her husband's infidelity. She wants her cut and that only happens if Aro is behind bars."

"This plan is…" he paused, searching for the right word, before continuing, "brilliant. Stupid but brilliant."

The door opens and my mother's head poked through, "Oh, there you two are. The food is ready and on the table. Come on down."

Knowing that delaying my mother's brunch would be hell on earth, my father and I exchange quick glance and depart to the terrace. This conversation is far from over but at least my father seems to be impressed with my plan.

As I walked out on the terrace, my stomach churned in twisted dread and I felt bile rise to my throat. Running back inside, I empty the contents of stomach into the porcelain bowl. Picking up my phone, I dialed and it began it ring.

"Seth Clearwater," announced the hard voice.

"Check on her," I say before flipping my phone shut.

I press the back of my head against the wall trying to regain my composure when I hear a soft knock on the door. Before I could utter a word I see black spiky hair peer in. "Hey you okay?" asks Alice, my younger sister.

"Yea, just fine," I reply as I rise from my perch on the floor.

"You looked pretty green back there. I don't think Emmett is going to let you live this down."

I groan.

"He said, 'Look, Big Man Mob Boss can't keep it down!' But no worries Rose hit him in the head." She told me with a smile on her face. Well at least I had Rose on my side this time. That should rein Emmett in somewhat- I hope.

Brunch with the family is a pretty relaxing time. We all just stuff our faces with my mom's awesome food. However, today was not one of those relaxing days. Midway through brunch my phone started to vibrate. Excusing myself from the table, I walk back inside and answer. "What you got for me, Seth?"

"She's gone."

**Dun, dun, dun… Okay, so the plot's starting to roll. You got a little background on what Edward plans with Aro… but it doesn't stop there. The plot is only going to thicken from here on out. Please review and tell me what you all think!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Hearts Betrayal

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 8- A Hearts Betrayal

BPOV

The morning sun shined brightly through Edward's large bay windows. Usually when the sun makes its rare appearance here in Seattle, I'm happy, but today I long for the dismal clouds just so it could match the mood I'm in right now.

Edward's arm held me protectively to his chest and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest soothed my aching heart. Tenderly, I brushed my fingers over his parted lips, tracing the soft outline of them. Next, I moved my hand to the Cullen crest tattooed over his heart and again reverently traced the black lines like they were pieces to a missing puzzle. I closed my eyes, feeling the slow beating of his heart, savoring my last moment with him.

I held my sob back as I reached my arm around to softly pry his iron grip from me. Once I was out of his grasp, I looked back to the man that had my heart. Even if it was too soon, he owned it. Not wanting to draw much attention to myself wearing my ball gown, I opened one of Edward's draws and grabbed a maroon Dartmouth shirt and a simple pair of work out pants. I doubt he would miss them.

Slipping them on quickly, I turned one last time and saw, in my place, Edward holding a pillow tightly to his chest. I turned quickly and let the tears stream down my cheeks, wishing our lives were different.

I shut the door to his penthouse, allowing the grief to consume me and the whole in my chest to rip open further.

///\\\//\\\

I made it back to my apartment without incident and decided to take a shower. The warm water cascaded down my body smoothening. But the warm water soon turned frigid and I was forced out.

A knock at my front door rushed me to get dressed quickly. By the time I got to my front door, I was positive that my visitor would be long gone. However, when I opened the hunk of wood, I saw Lieutenant Black in his standard uniform.

"Lieutenant Black?" Panic set in when I thought of the reasons for him to be here, I asked, "My father, he's okay, right?"

Lieutenant Black smiled sinisterly before responding, "Yes, he's fine, for now." He pushed past me into my apartment and turned back around. "Nice place, I guess the Commissioner gets paid well." he said with a sneer.

"What are you…" I began to ask but was cut off.

"I wonder what daddy would say if he knew where you were last night?" he taunted.

I paled. "Excuse me."

"Last night, I got curious when you high- tailed it out of there pretty fast. Imagine my shock when I see you slip into Mr. Cullen's car." He leaned causally against the kitchen bar as if he was discussing the weather. "So I followed you and waited. I didn't see you again until this morning and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what the two of you were doing. Pun intended."

Anger rose in me and I asked, "What, you going to be a good little boy and tell?"

In a motion too fast for me to foresee, Lieutenant Black had me by my throat, up against the wall. He wasn't squeezing hard but had enough pressure to make me slightly winded. "Listen, and listen well. If you don't want your father to know about Cullen and you then I suggest you leave town- for good."

He released me and I fell to the floor. "My father wouldn't give a shit if I was with Cullen." I spat. "He'd be disappointed but that's it."

Lieutenant Black laughed, "Disappointed? You dumb bitch! This would destroy him." Still on the floor, Lieutenant Black crouched down to my level taking his grubby fingers to my chin, lifting me to meet his eyes. "Ever wonder why that case file sits on his desk, Isabella? You know the one?"

Tears threatened to spill as I nodded, "My mothers."

His other hand brushed the side of my face softly, and I internal cringed at the feeling. "You look so much like her," he whispered. Withdrawing his hand so fast I almost questioned his actions he continued his questions in a harsher tone, "Ever wonder who mother dearest was killed by, Isabella?"

"No, "I whispered.

A wide smile broke across his russet face, "Cullen." He let go of my face as if it burned him. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as Lieutenant Black walked over to my love seat and sat down. "So here's the plan, Isabella. You leave. Pack what you need and get out of town. Leave no traces- no paper trails of any sorts. If you do this correctly, your father will stay none the wiser."

"Why?" I whisper.

"Some things are better left in the dark. Do we have a deal?"

I nod.

"Good," he stood and left, leaving me still in a heap on the floor.

///\\\///\\\

I had pack as much of my clothes but my books and other items had to stay. The only personal item I took was a picture of my mother, father and me when I was eleven and we were standing outside the Space Needle. Everything else I left behind.

Now, I sit patiently waiting for my bus to arrive. Tickets were cheap and after withdrawing my entire saving of seven thousand, I had to conserve my means.

In two days time, I will soon be on my way to Phoenix.

_My new home. My new life. _But as many times I repeat that to myself, I'm still plagued with the imagines of a bronze hair god murdering my mother.

I, Bella Swan, am love with the man that killed my mother.

_How did my life get so fucked up?_

**Now you know why Bella left. But never fear Bella and Edward will be together, eventually. Tell me what you all think… please review. **


	9. Chapter 9 Rise of the Panic

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**I so shocked at the amount of reviews for last chapter and thoroughly pleased that you all enjoyed it. Anyhow, thank you guys so much. It means a lot. **

**Okay, onto my next chapter… Edward…**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 9- Rise of the Panic

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

"All her clothes are missing and there's a letter addressed to her father." Seth said almost begrudgingly.

"And what does it say?" I ask through clenched teeth, all the while seething with my temper.

I heard a heavy sigh over the line, "It states that she left and doesn't want him to find her. She's says she loves her father and maybe one day she will come back."

The anger I had bottled up came bursting through the seams with a vengeance. I slammed my fist into the wall in front of me. The sheetrock crumbled to the floor, leaving a taunting imprint in its place.

"Find her, I don't care what it takes, just find her." I say before shutting my phone. Suddenly, feeling exhaustion overtake me, I sat down in one of the kitchen's chairs.

After a minute I saw my brother walk in through the patio door, taking survey of my destruction. "What happened?" He asked, looking at my bloodied knuckles.

"She's gone," I whisper.

Emmett's face twisted in confusion before realization dawned across his features. Just then my father walked in, "Edward, what the hell did you do?"

Obliviously asking about the hole in the wall but my mind could only focus on one thing or rather one person. "Everything I touch, I destroy," I whisper.

It does not go unnoticed the exchange my brother and father have as they pull me to feet and my father escorts me to his study. "Emmett, clean up this mess please."

///\\\///\\\

My father quietly cleans my hand but I can see the curiosity behind his eyes. However, I don't take the bait of his silence. I know he's trying lure me into some kind of 'father and son confession' but silence is the only remedy to the jackhammer that is pounding away on my skull.

He begins to wrap my hand in gauze when he breaks the confounding silence, "Is this thing about the young women you're having Clearwater follow?"

I yank my hand back startled. "W-what? How did you know?" I thought I kept it well hidden. I guess not.

"Edward, you forget I was leader of Cullen Elite for thirty years. Plus, I'm a father. I know when one of my kids are hiding something."

I just shrug. The pain of… _her_ being gone, is still all too fresh.

Instead of allowing the topic to drop, he presses more, "Her name is Isabella Swan, right."

I look pleadingly up at him. Begging to stop but the masochist in me nods anyhow.

My father sighs, "Commissioner Swan's daughter?"

I don't reply. He already knows the answer.

My silence must answer for me because my father shakes his head. "You're playing with fire, Edward. If you continue your relationship with her then you're going to get burned, badly."

I stand, my anger flaring again. "Well, no worries, there, dad, she left." I spat at him before storming off but not before I slam the door to his study, emphasizing my anger.

My mother was standing near my hole in the wall, scolding Emmett when she turned to me and grew pale. "Edward, sweetheart, is everything all right?"

Instead of answering, I hug her, "Thank you for brunch, mom. I'll call you later."

I don't dare to look at the pain that is written on her face or the looks my family exchange with one another, I just walk out.

///\\\///\\\

I took a large swig of the hundred and ninety proof liquor, wanting to get fucked up, and drown my sorrows until I saw the bottom of my Everclear bottle. The pounding in my head has stopped and my body numb. I sit out on my patio watching the sun set over Seattle's skyline with droopy eyes. My goal is to pass out and not wake up until next year. Maybe then my infatuation with Bella will be over with and the hole in my chest would stop aching.

My front door slams shut and I see Emmett's tall frame stalk over to me. He grabs the bottle of liquor from my hands and looks at its label. "Fuck, Edward, this shit 190 proof. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Does it always hurt this bad?" I ask.

Emmett sighs, sitting in one of the lounge chairs. "What happened Edward?"

"She left- gone, bye-bye, au revoir- never to be seen again."

**Carlisle POV**

I could see in my son's eyes the pain he try to hold back but it doesn't take a fool to know the reasons he's hurting. I wanted my son to fall in love, to be with the women of his dreams, but I never thought that women would be Isabella Swan. Swan. Renee Swan. A name that has haunted my dreams since that night nine years ago…

_It was a frigid night- the air cold and stale. The harbor reeked of garbage and rats scurried across the ground, seeking refuge from the cold. Wisps of my breath formed in the air as I waited. I waited for my rival, my sworn enemy, to make his presence known. _

_I held my hand gun steady in my hands, in case this shipment was to go wrong. My men hurriedly loaded the boxes in the caravan. A car motor sounded in the distance and I turned to see Aro step out of his limo with a wicked grin plastered to his face and several of his henchmen flanking him. _

"_Hello, old friend," he greeted._

_I nodded curtly. "Old friends are we now?" I ask, laughing with the irony. _

"_Don't forget our deal, Carlisle. I want my cut."_

_I shook my head. "Your half is there."I stated as I pointed to a group of crates._

_Aro walked over assessing his cut, making sure it was all there. When he seemed pleased, he made a quick motion with his hands. All a sudden the door to Aro's limo opened and my men cease their movements, prepared to fight. Demetri, one of Aro's lackeys, pulled a beautiful brunette from the confines of the car. Her hands were bound and mouth trembled with fear. Tears slid silently down her cheeks._

_I turn to Aro and saw his eyes sparkle is mirth and his lips twist devilishly. All of Aro's men had their guns pointed to us, except Demetri. His gun was trained on the brunette. "Change of plans Carlisle. I want all of the shipment."_

_I laugh, playing the part of mob boss, but my insides twisted in fear for my men, for my son that stood near my side, for myself and for the young brunette in Demetri's arms. "And what makes you think I will give it to you, Aro?"_

"_Because, if you don't then the woman gets killed."_

"_She's nobody to me." I say but I plead with my eyes to the woman to hold on._

_Aro smiled like the cat that just ate the canary. He knows I don't kill easily and I don't kill innocents. This woman was innocent, for all intent and purposes. "If you don't then Renee Swan gets killed. She's mother to a beautiful little girl and wife to a Commissioner Swan." The air left my lungs. I knew what Aro was trying to do. "Give me the shipment and I'll allow Mrs. Swan to go but if you don't then her blood is on your hands."_

_I turned to Emmett, "Unload the boxes from the caravan." Emmett nodded, but kept is hands within reach of his gun. _

"_I knew you see it my way, Carlisle."_

_Once my son had all the boxes unloaded and loaded into Aro's van, Aro smiled once again. "Good doing business with you, until next time." _

_He got inside his limo, his men following behind. Demetri let go of Renee and turned back to the car. But before he got in he turned back around, "Oh, this is Aro's thanks. Next time it's the daughter." He shot Renee in the chest and she slumped to the floor._

_The limo sped off as I screamed, "NO!" and I rushed over to the crumpled body that was slumped on the ground._

_Blood rushed quickly out of the gunshot wound and I took my jacket off applying pressure to it. Her breath became shallow until she whispered her last word, "Please." And with that she was dead. I sat there, seeing the life drain from her eyes. _

_Emmett rushed over to me, Pulling me up by my arm, "Dad, come on the sirens are getting closer". In the distances I heard the sirens grow closer. My body numb I felt my son drag me to the caravan. _

_Renee's body was still on the ground, dead, as the van sped away. _

_Tonight, I killed Renee Swan._

I killed the mother of the woman my son is in love.

**There you guys go… tell me what you all thought, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Hollow Sorrows

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 10- Hollow Sorrows

BPOV

The motel was old, smelled of mold and the bedding was stained with dirt. I sighed wishing my life didn't come to this. I was a good girl, did things I was told to do, but after one night of not listening it all changed. As much as I wanted to blame him, I couldn't bring myself to. He held my heart, even if it was marred with the truths of his sins.

With six thousand and fifty-two dollars in my purse and a stranger to Phoenix, I needed to get rooted.

First step, was finding a job.

**Three months later…**

After a couple weeks of looking for a job, I was fortunate enough to find one with a sweet family that ran a dental office. From Monday to Friday, eight am to five pm, I answered phones and set up appointments with patients. It was an easy job and I enjoyed Carmen and her husband Eleazar. Both were very understanding of my situation, or understanding to the lies I had conjured up, and have been paying me under the table. No paper trail.

"Hello, Doctor Senegal's office, this I Bella, how may I help you?" I ask when I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I ask again when I hear no response. I say, "Hello?" again and the line clicks. _Okay that's weird._

"Good afternoon, Bella." Carmen greets as she walks into the reception area. She sits in the chair next to my desk and pulls the food out from her brown lunch bag.

"Good afternoon, Carmen. How is your day?" I ask but just as she opens her yogurt my stomach churns and I bolt from my desk to run to the restroom.

**EPOV**

It's been three months since I've seen Bella. Three months since I've felt her skin brush against mine. Three months of living in this Hell. Three month since my heart has been whole. The ache is still there every morning I wake up and every night when I go to sleep. Alcohol only numbs the pain and the feeling is fleeting. All those month ago when I found out that Commissioner Swan had a daughter, I made Seth look in to her, it was only to get to know my enemy better. But when I saw a picture of her, my heart soared and I was mesmerized with her captivating doe-like brown eyes. I was lost then. She owned my heart, even though I tried to deny it. Being with her was a guilty pleasure and to think I was going to let her go the next day seemed silly now.

I wanted Bella back. I wanted my heart back.

I needed to get my shit together. I see the pain I'm causing my family. See the toll I'm taking on Cullen Elite and its members. In a couple weeks, Aro's shipment is going to dock at Harbor Island and if I want my plan to go smoothly, I have to pick up the piece of my life.

I sunk further into my sofa staring at the telescope like it was the most fascinating thing in my life but it only held pain- pain of the knowledge that she was gone. I heard the heavy foot-steps of feet hit the hard-wood floors and Emmett's imposing stature come into view.

"You're not drunk are you?" he asks.

I scratch the heavy stubble on my chin, shaking my head no.

"Good," he affirms and takes a seat in one of the love seats across from me. This scene feels familiar. I ignore him for a few minutes just staring at the telescope. "I've got some news." Emmett proclaims.

My eyes slowly shift from the telescope to Emmett. His face breaks out in a smile but I do nothing- show no emotions.

"Seth found her."

I found my heart.

It beats again.

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning with my head pounding and my back aching. I cold feel tension rolling off of me in waves but I ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach and get ready for the day. My brief, yet somewhat comforting shower helps soothe my muscles. I get dress quickly and embark my way to work...

Lunch rolls around and my stomach is in a knot of nerves so I forgo eating. It's almost three and I'm waiting for Dr. Senegal's next patient, Seth Clearwater. I'm recording documents into the computer when I hear the door's bell chime.

Almost finished with the document, I hold up my finger, "Hold on, just one moment please."

"Take your time, Bella." replies the soft velvety voice that my heart knows all too well. I look up and my brown eyes meet piercing green ones. A crooked smile twists his beautiful lips. "I've been looking for you for a while, Bella."

I heart thunders hard against my chest and I'm almost positive he can hear it. "Edward," I whisper so softly.

His eyes dull and he looks to me with a sort of vulnerability that I guess is a rarity of the mob boss. I want to scream, yell, hate him for killing my mother but damn him when he looks at me with those sad eyes.

"You took something of mine and I want it back."

"What did I take?" I ask, thinking that maybe he's here for the sweatpants and shirt I stole the morning after our night together. But that just seems silly to come all this way for clothes.

"My heart."


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**Sorry guys it took sooo long but finals have been hell! I had to write a million essays so at the end of the day, my brain was so fried, I couldn't write anything. But my brain cell are back and so is the next chapter of Cullen Elite. ENJOY! **

Cullen Elite

Chapter 11- The Truth

**BPOV**

Did Edward Cullen just confess his love to me? My heart hammered hard against my chest and I knew I was on the verge of a panic attack. What did I do? What any normal girl, who is in love with the man that killed her mother, did. I ran.

I bolted from my chair and ran to the bathroom around the corner. Locking the door with a resounding clicked, I emptied the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl. I sat on the grungy floor for a few minutes when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella, sweetheart, please, I'm begging you to talk to me." His voice sounded tortured.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up from my place on the floor and leaned silently against the door.

"I know it was for only one night but I-I just can't let you go. I want you, Bella, more than I've wanted anyone else and the last three months have been hell. Please, I will go on my knees if you just give me a chance. I- I think I lo- I see myself falling for you."

My heart sputtered some more. I opened the door to a flustered Edward. His hair was in its usually disarray but more wild. I knew I was already in love with him but the hurt I felt when finding out that he was the means for my mother's demise burned in my veins like a wild fire.

I stared deep into his emerald eyes, "Edward, I think-"

"Edward?" I looked over Edward's shoulder to see an older gentleman with bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked familiar but I couldn't place where I've seen him before.

Edward turned around blocking my view of the man as he responded, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

**EPOV**

I looked questioningly at my father wondering why the hell he was here. I assumed that Emmett had told him where I was going and why. "Dad?" I asked again.

"Hello, son." Bella stepped out from behind me and my father turned and looked at her, "And you must be Bella?" he asked.

Bella's face scrunched but nodded anyway. Just then an older woman with dark hair and eyes turned around the corner regarding my father and me suspiciously. "Bella, is ever thing all right?" she asked, giving my father and me pointed looks.

"Everything's fine, Carmen, thanks." Her voice was so soft and warming that my heart hurts with such longing.

"Okay, well it's six and you're off the clock. See you tomorrow, Bells."

Bella smiled as Carmen walked away, leaving the three of us in the hallway.

I was just about to say something when my father interrupted me. "Bella, I believe you are under a misapprehension about my son and I'm here to correct those lies before you say anything you may regret."

Bella looked slightly confused but her face soon morphed into comprehension. "Okay," she whispers, looking at me with uncertainty.

"Let's takes this conversation back to a more suitable place." My father suggested.

…

We arrived at the hotel that I checked into before I went to Bella and I could feel the uncertainty of everything as Bella, my father and myself sit in the small living room in my suite. I can smell Bella's sweet aroma was she passes me and sits in the lone chaise, leaving my father and me to share the coach. I frown, not happy with the distance she's put between us.

**BPOV**

I want so much to sit near Edward but I know that my brain will not function if I'm near him so I sit in the chaise by myself. Edward's father looks grim and I'm not sure what to take of his expression but I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it.

I look expectantly at him, waiting for what he has to say. I know in my heart Edward would never hurt me, not physically.

"Bella, I would first like to tell you that my name is Carlisle and I love my son very much. I know who your father is and I was recently notified that certain information has been relayed to you in the regards of Edward."

I nod but Edward breaks away from his intense stare at me to look back at Carlisle. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

Carlisle puts a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Let me get there, son."

Edward shakes his head and looks to ground confused. To be honest I'm a little afraid at what Carlisle may have to say.

"There's no way to say this gently, so I'm just going to spit it out." He takes a deep breath and looks deep into my eyes, "I'm the one that killed your mother."

My heart stops and tears flow down my cheeks.

**CPOV**

My heart broke as I saw tears flow down Bella's cheeks. I knew there was a reason why she left and why her father didn't know where she was. So, after seeing weeks of my son trying to drown his soul at the bottom of a bottle, I decided to do some research on Bella Swan.

By the time the information was relayed back to me, my son had already flown to Phoenix to confess his love to the girl. I didn't want him not to have a chance with her so I figure if I set all the information on the table then she can take it as it is.

**EPOV**

My ears started to ring as the words my father just confessed screamed in my head. _ I'm the one that killed your mother_. Shit! This is all kinds of fucked up. I look to Bella and saw heavy tears stream down her beautiful face. Not able to keep my distance, I caved. I kneeled in front of her and pulled her to my chest. I figured she push me away, yell at me and my father for ruining her life but she instead buried her face into my chest and clutched tightly to me.

I whispered soothing words into her ear as she kept crying. I could hear my father's footsteps recede to the door. "If you want to know what happened that night then I'll tell. And when you do know the truth, I will let you have your revenge on Aro, Bella, if that is what you choose after my story." With that the door clicked shut.

I lifted Bella into my arms and she warped her legs tightly around my waist as I carried her to my bed. I tried to loosen her hold on me when she whimpered, "No, please don't let go."

I hugged her tightly to my chest and whispered, "You are my life now, Bella."

**Okay there it is… Bella knows the truth, not the details yet, but Edward and she are reunited! YAY! Tell me what you all thought. Reviews are awesome…**


	12. Chapter 12 Confessions

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**Okay, my avid readers. Here is the next chapter of Cullen Elite and I was totally shocked at your guy's reviews. All I can say is that you all are awesome! And because you all rock, I'm going to work on getting you all juicier and longer chapters! **

Cullen Elite

Chapter 12- Confessions

**BPOV**

_Rain poured heavily down on my black morbid umbrella and the clouds casted down darkly as my tears streamed down my face to the ground, mixing with the soil that will soon be over my mother's grave. My father squeezed my shoulders trying to hold back his tears but the attempt was fruitless. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks and my heart hurt for the loss of his love- his wife. And also for the loss of my mother that will never be able to watch me grow._

_Shot. Murdered. Died. All words left a bitter taste on my tongue as I watched my mother's casket be lowered into the ground. I couldn't fathom the reasons why my mother was shot. It was true that my father's job was dangerous but that endangered him not my mother or me, or so I thought at the time. But the call my father received when I was deep in my slumber _that_ night, proved that my arrogance was just that, arrogant, and I had to lose my mother just to be proven wrong. _

_I've been told that everything happens for a reason but I couldn't understand the reasons for my mother's death. It was like trying to solve the world's most impossible math equation- it just can't be done. _

_When the priest said his last prayer and my father released a clump of dirt onto my mother's grave, the crowd started to disperse. I wanted to stay there and wait for this horrible nightmare to be over with but my father pulled to his side. I was reluctant to go but my father's strength was no match for my eleven year-old body, so I allowed him to drag me back to the car._

_My eyes wandered on the names of the passing grave stones of past loved ones when I turned behind me to see a tall blonde man standing at edge of my mother's grave with his shoulder's hunch and head bowed. I hadn't realized my father had already gotten into the back of the rented limo but when I turned back I was greeted with his solemn face, his hand was reaching for mine._

"_I'll be one second. I want to say goodbye one last time." I said to my father._

_More tears slipped down my father's cheek as he nodded. _

_I turned quickly, walking back to my mother's grave where the man still stood, not able to handle my father's tears of sorrow. I was greedy in my want of a distraction from my father's pain._

_The man hadn't heard me walk towards him over the din of the thunder, or if he did he didn't acknowledge my presence. I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry," as he dropped a beautiful white rose into the ground. He continued to stand there when my curiosity got the best of me. _

"_Why are you sorry?" I asked._

_He turned to face me and for the first time I saw his piercing blue eyes. They sparkled, even in the dull light of day. "Her time was too soon and her death could have been easily prevented."_

_I nodded in agreement. "She was my mother," I whispered softly._

_The man placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Your fate will be different, Isabella," his voice was so soft that my ears strained to hear it. He squeezed my shoulder one more time before he started to walk toward the parking lot. _

"_What's your name?"I ask before the storm tuned my voice out. _

"_Cullen."_

**EPOV**

Bella was in a restless sleep, curled tightly across my chest as she slept. She wouldn't let go of me and if I was honest, I don't ever want her to. I love her- plain and simple as the morning sun or the rising moon. I wanted to tell her back at the dentist office but I didn't want to load that much emotion onto to her in fear I would scare her away. So, I told the closest thing to the truth, I was failing for her- everyday falling more and more in love with her but I didn't tell her that part.

Bella tightened her hold on me when I heard her whimper softly in her sleep. _"Cullen."_ Hearing my surname from her lips put a faint smile on my lips. _Bella Cullen._ It suited her well and the old me would be pissing his pants like pussy for contemplating marriage. But as scary as I thought it would be to think of Bella as my wife, it made me giddy more than anything.

I stroked Bella's smooth wavy hair, relishing the feeling, as I felt fingers trace over where my family's crest lay- above my heart. I looked down to see Bella's eyes open, concentration on her movements. I didn't say anything and neither did she as we both laid in one another's arms- me stroking her hair and her tracing my concealed tattooed.

"You're real?" She asked after a long while of silence.

"I would hope so." I replied, pulling her tightly to me as if she would float away any second.

"I've dreamt you coming for me for so long, I was sure this was a dream."

I gently placed my fingers under her chin, pulling her face so she would look at me. "I'm real," I say, kissing her lips chastely before pulling back to look at her beautiful face.

Her eyes were closed and a single tear slid silently down her cheek. I brushed it away quickly, pulling her back to my chest. I started to run my fingers through her hair again and she went back to tracing my heart. It was hers to do as she pleased.

"If this isn't a dream, then what your father said was real." It was a statement, not a question but I nodded anyway.

She stopped the movements of her fingers and I was sure she was going to pull away but again she just wrapped her arm around me and held me tighter. "I was told that it was you that killed my mother." My fists clenched hard at Bella's side, wanting to fight the asshole that put the seed of lies into her head.

Bella, feeling the tension in my body, took my hand into hers and smoothed my palm flat. She held it against her stomach and it was an odd sensation. "I need to know everything, Bella. Is this the reason you left?" I asked.

"Yes. I left the morning after our night… _together_ and when I got back home, my father's First Lieutenant Billy Black came to my door." She paused for a brief second and then continued, "He came in telling me that he knew I was with you the night before and then told me that he was going to tell my father." She continued with telling me how this Billy Black blacked-mail her into leaving and that if she didn't her father would be broken because I killed Bella's mother. That was all bullshit, of course but I could see why she would think that. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what I am or what I do. I've killed people before but never an innocent.

To say I was mad would be the understatement of the year. I wanted to rip this man limb from limb for taking Bella away from me. I loved this girl, even if she didn't know it yet. I would walk this earth just to serve her every beck and call.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even feel Bella move away from me. Before I knew it, Bella was straddling my lap, cradling my face in her hands. She kissed my lips softly, moving her fingers into my hair pulling roughly and soon her kisses became more urgent.

I moved my hands to her hips, pulling them down onto my hardened cock. She whimpered into my mouth, grinding her hips roughly, keeping up with the friction. I wanted so much more then dry humping like fucking teenagers but I wanted her to go at her own pace.

We continued to grind against each other but just as I was about to shoot my load into my pants, she stops. "Fuck!" I swore. My dick was so fucking hard it hurt. I really wanted to fucking scream but I didn't want to seem like an asshole, so rest my head onto her shoulder breathing hard.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, brushing her lips against my ear before slipping my earlobe into her mouth, sucking gently. "I want us to come, so bad, but I want us to come when you're inside me."

FUCK!

If I wasn't hard, I would have been now. She had to have known the affect she had on me. I was about to respond when she kissed my neck, whispering so softly I almost didn't hear. "But I want to know the truth about my mother until we lose control like we just did."

I brushed my hands underneath her blouse, feeling the richness of her skin as I laid kisses across her collarbone. "I will make love to you whenever you are ready."

**BPOV**

When I woke up from my dream, in the arms of Edward, I recalled my mother's funeral. I remember that Carlisle was there. I knew that he looked familiar but when I woke up after finding out that Edward wasn't the man of my mother's demise, the pieces started to fall into place.

The conversation Carlisle and I had over my mother's grave, all those years ago, made sense now. The reasons, as morbid as it is, for my mother's death, it all led to this moment right now. In Edward's arms, waiting for the truth his father was going to give.

I sat in deep concentration, listening to Carlisle's words of that night and all I could feel was complete and utter hatred for this man Aro. As Carlisle continued with his story, I realized that he tried to save my mother, not kill her. Aro killed my mother, not Carlisle.

And I said this too. "You tried to save her."

Carlisle bowed his head as he shook it side to side, "No, Bella, I killed her. It may not have been by my hand but because of what I do, it killed her. I hope you can forgive me."

"Carlisle, there's never to forgive you of but if redemption is what you need, then I want Aro to burn in hell for what he did."

Edward had been relatively quiet through the whole conversation but shot out from his seat next to me, pulling his hair at all ends. "Aro is going to die." His eyes burned with determination that I had no doubt Aro was, in fact, in his last days.

"We're going home," Edward proclaimed. His eyes were hard and I could tell that there was no arguing with him. I wasn't going to. I missed Seattle, the clouds, the rain, but most of all I missed my dad.

I was going home.

**Charlie POV**

My daughter has been missing for three months and even though she asked me not to look for her, I was. She was my baby girl and there was no way in hell I was going to let her go without a fight. I lost my wife. I was not going to lose my daughter too.

She was my life, the only reason I moved on from the death of my wife. I would have died long ago if it weren't for the fact my wife lived through Bella. Bella looked so much like Renee that I would often get choked up just looking into those doe-like eyes. They sparkled so much like Renee's did.

Three months of searching, and three months of finding nothing. Not a single damn thing found on the whereabouts of my daughter. It was as if she just vanished.

_Why would she disappear?_

There had to be a reason to why Bella would leave without telling where she was going. Bella is a good girl, so I can't see her get into something bad. My mind was at a lost.

A knock at my door brought me out of my musings. I looked up to see my First Lieutenant Black peek his head inside. "Hey Chief, there's a 10-71 off Fremont. There is a possible injury to one of our officers, Michael Newton. He's at Memorial Hospital, currently in surgery."

I nodded, "Thanks Black, keep me posted."

I was once again left to my thoughts and all they could think of was Bella.

I wanted my baby girl back. My heart was lost without her.

**Alright, this is longer then all my other chapters. Not so long but I will try to keep making them longer. Each chapter will be longer than the last. At least I hope they will. Also a 10-71 is a shooting. Anyhow, send me you love… REVIEW! Please…**


	13. Chapter 13 Tilt

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**So, I know I totally dropped the ball on this but life has really thrown me a curve ball and writer's block is a bitch. But the good news is I just found out I'm going to have a baby sister! It's weird because I'm the youngest and will no longer be in a short few months and also because I'm at the age where I could be this kid's mother. Gosh, I hate getting older! Also, I do apologize for the mistakes I make in this chapter but I do not have a Beta. If there is someone who is willing to be my Beta, then hit me up.**

**But before I finish my rant, I just wanted to let you all know that I loved all the great reviews and your questions are all very observant. Everything happens for a reason… so read on!**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 13- Tilt

**BPOV**

Soft lips brush against my neck as strong arms wrapped around my waist. "It's the safest form of travel, Bella. No need to be afraid."

I shook my head, looking doubtfully at the jet. Flying was not one of my favorite things to do and getting on the small aircraft freaked-the-fuck out of me. "But what if it crashes, or something?" I asked, pulling Edward's arms more tightly against me as if it was my security blanket.

"Baby, I won't let go of you. Come on, sweetheart." Edward lightly slapped my butt, pushing me toward the large offending aircraft.

I huffed, making my way up the jet's stairs. I could feel Edward follow behind me and every now and then I would feel him brush his hand against the small of my back. When we reached the small seating area, Edward sat down, grabbing my waist and pulling me into his lap. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I told you. I'm keeping you safe."

I laughed, turning my head to look at him. He tilted my head towards me and brushed his lips against mine. They were so soft and demanding. My whole being craved his lips. I knew that we should talk about what it is we were exactly but when I felt his lips on mine, all the questions seem to disappear.

"The plane is about to take off. As much as I know you love Bella being in your lap Edward, Bella needs her own seat for lift off."

Edward cursed under his breath but detached me from his lap. I rather liked sitting in his lap but Carlisle was right.

The plane ride was spent with me in the bathroom, puking my guts up in the toilet. Edward was sweet, holding my hair from my face but I was beyond humiliated. When the plane finally made its descent into Sea/Tac Airport, I was curled into a ball on one of sofas in the jet's lounge, fast asleep.

The small aircraft was already docked at the gate when I felt soft lips brush against my temple. "Baby, we're home."

_Home._ Words never felt so sweet when whispered through the lips of my own personally Greek God. I was home.

I shifted, stretching my arms above my head. My shirt rode up slightly and I notice Edward's eyes were trained on the small sliver of skin showing. Edward moved his hand to my stomach, placing his palm flat against it. A look of concentration morphed his features as he rubbed soothing circles on my abdomen.

I placed my hand on top of his and looked questioningly at him. Edward closed his eyes and a small smile graced his beautiful lips. "If only I knew sooner…" he whispered.

I shook my head, confused, "Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked, perplexed at his mood.

Edward's emerald eyes snapped to mine and his lips parted as if he was going to speak but just then Carlisle cleared his throat. "Come on, kids, the cars waiting."

Edward shook himself from his trance and he offered me his hand.

Edward was quiet on the ride to his parent's house. The smile that seemed to take permanent residence of his face since the jet has yet to vanish and his hands never left mine. It was strange. It was as if he was trying to reassure himself that I was real.

Edward's parent's house was gorgeous and as much as I want to take Carlisle's offer to meet Esme, Edward's mother, my body was plagued with fatigue. I'm sure Edward felt my weariness because he declined Carlisle's offer.

"Thanks, dad, but it's been a long day. I think Bella and I need to sort some things out before we're ambushed by mom and the rest of the family."

Carlisle smiled, "You're right. Take care but I'm in no way responsible for your mother's or Alice's actions."

"I know, dad."

Edward remained quiet on the ride to his penthouse and as much as I want to run to my father and apologize for the past couple months I knew I couldn't. My father's First Lieutenant was still an issue. Even though I know the truth of my mother's death, my father did not. Plus, Edward believed Black was up to something. So for the time being I was to remain near Edward's side.

Not that I would complain.

**CharliePOV**

I waded my way through the sterile halls of Memorial Hospital to room 216, where one of my deputies was being nursed back to health in. I peaked my head inside to see Michael Newton flipping through the channels.

"Not much on, huh?" I asked, alerting to my presence.

Michael turned, startled, to look at me. "Chief!"

"How you feeling, deputy?" I asked.

"As good as I can be after being shot, sir."

I nodded, dragging one of the chairs closer to his bedside before sitting down.

"To what do I own the pleasure of you company, Chief?"

I sighed, "I'm here to get your statement of what happened."

"I was doing a routine check of the area and had gotten a call for a 10-71 off Fremont. I was the only deputy in the area so I took the call," Newton took a long pause seeming to sort his thoughts. "Sir, I'm not sure of what was said between the two gangs true but accusations were made… about your wife."

My head snapped up, not expecting that to be said, "What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Sir, one man, I believe I his name was Jake, I didn't get a last name, but he claimed that your wife was having an affair."

"No! My wife would never have cheated on me." I yelled.

"I'm just reporting what I heard, sir."

I took a calming breath before giving Newton my full attention.

"The hoodlum did say who the alleged man was…"

I looked to see Newton shift nervously. "Oh, and who did he claim it was?"

"Black," Newton whispered.

I felt my world tilt and my heart in my throat.

**BPOV**

The last time I was here, it happened to be the best night of my life. It was a little nerve wreaking being alone with Edward but when I turned to Edward saw him staring at my stomach.

"Edward, is everything all right?" I asked.

His eyes snapped to mine, "I'll be right back, love."

Confused, I walked over to the sofa and took a seat. I must have fallen asleep because when my eyes opened I saw Edward gazing at me adoringly. "Baby, Doctor Cheney is here to take a look at you."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "What? Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Just humor me, okay?"

I nodded, my head still in a haze.

Just then, a short balding man walks in smiling sweetly at the couple. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Doctor Cheney. Your husband told me you may have the flu."

After Doctor Cheney addressing me as Edward's wife and Edward not even batting an eye to correct him, my ability to form a sentence became nonexistent. Instead of speaking, I just nodded.

"Would you mind urinating in this cup for me? It'll give me a better idea of what ailments you may have."

I take the cup from him and walk over the bathroom. After doing my business and Doctor Cheney disappears for awhile, I look to Edward but he just looks off into the distance, avoiding my gaze.

"Edward, please, just tell me what this is all about..."

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I believe I know what causing you your illness."

Edward straightens his back likes he's waiting for the ultimate blow.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby!" Doctor Cheney exclaims.

My heart stops and everything goes black.

**JacobPOV**

Getting the cop shot was not my intention, or anyone else's intention in my gang. But when that little lap dog of Aro's went running his mouth, tempers started to run high, mine especially. Because even though my linage is hidden from the rest of the world, I still defend my blood.

And because people may not know the truth, the truth is Renee Swan was my mother. I am a child created by lies.

**Okay, I know it's not as long as I promised the chapters to be but it's better than nothing. So, as all of you have guessed, Bella is pregnant. I saw no point in prolonging the enviable. And also I gave another piece to the puzzle… **

**Reviews are like candy… and I got a major sweet tooth! **


	14. Chapter 14 Oh baby, baby

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**I just want to thank all your guys for your wonderful reviews, so thanks!**

**Onto the next chapter…**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 14- Oh Baby, baby

**EPOV**

_A baby… I'm going to be a father…_

"Shit! Bella, baby, please wake up." I plead. _Fuck!_ She fainted!

"Don't fret, Mr. Cullen, she just went into shock. It's her body's way of handling with the news. She'll come around in a few minutes." Doctor Cheney reassured me.

I moved Bella across the sofa, not wanting to put any more stress on her body. I took a seat on the floor next to her. "Come on, sweetheart, wake up, for me." I whispered as I brushed the hair that fallen in her face back.

Her eyes started to flutter and her body shifted. "Ah, I told you, my boy, she'd come around," he stated as he began to stand from his spot next to me. "I'll take my leave. Come to my office sometime tomorrow and we'll see how far along your wife is, Mr. Cullen. Goodnight."

With that, Mr. Cheney left me and my beloved alone. Bella had yet to wake but I could tell she was about to, so I just sat near her, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach that now housed my child. I was concentrating so hard on my movements that I hadn't notice that she was awake until I felt her hand move on top of mine just like it had when we were on the jet and had yet to know the truth of our impending family.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" she asked, gently squeezing my fingers.

"Are you mad?" I instead asked, snapping my gaze to rest upon hers.

With my fingers intertwined with hers, Bella removed my hand from her stomach and brought our hands up to rest over her heart. "My heart is yours, Edward," then she moved our hands back down to her stomach, "as well as this child. Nothing could make me happier than knowing that you are my baby's father."

A small smile graced my lips as her words lifted my soul. "I want to do this right," I stated with determination. "I want to be part of his or hers life as much possible- being the best father I know I'm capable of being."

"Nothing, not even me, can take you away from our child's life."

The atmosphere was stifled with heaviness and I was in desperate need to change the mood. "I guess my swimmers are strong if I knocked you up after being together only once." I laughed, stroking my ego a bit in the process.

Bella huffed, letting go of my hand, and sitting up. "I'd hit you if I didn't think you blow up from all the air that's seemed to go to your head."

I laughed at the cute pout her lips formed and moved forward to capture her lips with mine. I pulled back still smiling, "But that would be a travesty. The world would mourn the loss of my handsome face."

Bella glared but I could detect a bit of mischief behind those brown gems. Before I could even anticipate her next move, I was already flipped onto the couch with Bella straddling my lap. Not that I was going to complain with the turn of events.

Bella ran her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching at my scalp. I purred in satisfaction, closing my eyes in delight as I felt Bella move her lips feather light over mine- not kissing me but teasing.

"Edward?" she whispered, grinding into me a bit.

A groan resonated in the back of my throat as I shifted her harder over my growing dick, "Hmmm?" I replied.

She continued to ghost her lips over my jaw to my ear where she took my lobe into her mouth and started to suck gently on it. My hands rested on her hips, even though I wanted them in a more northern location but I wasn't sure how far she wanted to take this and I wasn't about to push into something she wasn't sure about. She took one of my hands in hers and placed it on her stomach.

"Baby's hungry," she proclaimed and jumped off of me.

I whimpered at the lost of fiction my dick so desperately craved. My eyes closed, trying to regain some semblance of control over my body when Bella asked, "Edward?"

I opened my eyes and looked Bella's all too innocent face. "Yes, sweetheart?"

A resounding slap echoed through the living room. "Fuck! Baby, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing at the spot she hit me.

"This time I wasn't afraid of your head blowing up!" she stated with a smile. "Now, come on. I wasn't lying when I said the baby's hungry."

That sobered me up a bit as I stiffly got up from the sofa and made my way to the kitchen with Bella following close behind. "No, but my dick is more likely to now though." I muttered under my breath.

Bella giggled but didn't say anything.

I began to scour the kitchen for food as Bella took a seat at one of the bar stools. "I'm scared, Edward," whispered Bella.

I turned back to her to see her tugging at the ends of her shirt. With a heavy sigh, I made my way back to her, standing in between legs and resting my hands on her hips. "What are you scared of, baby?" I asked.

Without looking at me, she listed her fears, "I'm afraid to why Black wanted me gone. Why would it be beneficial for me to leave? That doesn't make sense. I'm afraid of what my father is going to say on me running away and then to the knowledge of us being together…" she paused looking me, "We are together, right?" she asked, uncertain.

Grabbing her chin, I looked deep in her eyes. "I want you- just you. Not because you're carrying my child but because I want something more than casual sex." I took her hand and placed it on my chest, above my heart. "This is yours, too."

Bella nodded and a blinding smile graced her lips.

…..

Waking up with Bella in my arms made my heart soar. I was holding the woman who was carrying my child and I was irrevocably in love with. Even though we haven't said the actually 'L' word, we've more or less hinted that we did love each other.

I rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, looking at the steady rise and fall of her chest, feeling for the first time in my life happy. It was a great feeling.

Bella shifted her body towards me with a smile on her face. "Morning, love," I greeted.

"Morning." She replied as she nuzzled her face between my neck and shoulder.

"So, today, I set up an appointment with Doctor Cheney to see how far along you are."

"Edward, I'm three and half months. You know that."

I shrugged, "Yea, but he does more. Like make sure the baby is okay and what not."

She nodded, "Okay, it's probably a good idea. Maybe we can see what the sex is. Do you want to know the sex of our baby?"

I smiled, "If you want to know, sweetheart, then we'll find out."

"What do you want? Boy or girl?"

I rolled onto my back, pulling Bella to my side, so that she was draped over my chest. "Hmm, I see a beautiful baby girl that looks just like you."

Bella slapped my chest lightly and laughed, "Such a charmer."

….

When we got to Doctor Cheney's office there was a few other pregnant women waiting in the lobby but lucky we didn't have to wait. We were just rushed into the examine room where Bella was stripped down and put into a medical gown.

"Sexy," I stated.

Bella just rolled her eyes as Doctor Cheney walked in. "Well, hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he greeted while putting on gloves.

"Hello," greeted back.

"Let's look at this baby!" he said clapping his hands together.

**CHARLIEPOV**

I felt like my world was going to shatter as I heard one of my deputies' claim that Black had an affair with my wife. And although I knew in heart that this was most likely true, it still burned in my veins with pain and sorrow.

_**19 years ago…**_

"_I can't take this, Charlie!" she screamed, piling more clothes into the traveling case. "All you do is work and I'm left at home to care for our new born. I'm tired."_

_I felt my heart beating fast as she started packing our new daughter's clothing in another case. "You're taking Bella with you?" I asked._

"_Yes, I'm still breast feeding her and you work too much to care for her."_

"_Please, Renee, whatever issue you have just tell me." I plead, her back to me._

_Her shoulders began to shake as she whispered, "I can't." She grabbed both cases and started to the front door. She put the luggage into the trunk and walked back inside._

_She went into Bella's nursery and gently grabbed our sleeping Bella from her crib. I followed Renee back to her car. "Wait, let me just say goodbye to her." _

_Renee handed Bella to me and cradled her body gently to mine. A small tear fell silently down my cheek. "How long will you be gone for?" I asked, rocking my baby girl._

_Renee shrugged, "I'm not sure. I need to leave, Charlie."_

_I nodded, handing Bella back. "Call me when you get to where ever you're going."_

"_Sure," she said._

_I watch her buckle my daughter into her car seat and drive away. _

_If I knew she was leaving for almost an entire year, I would have fought harder._

Maybe her leaving was a good indication that our marriage was on a dangerous line of destruction but when she came back, her whole demeanor change and our marriage had never been better. I loved her. I still love her but what was she hiding? Or who was she protecting?

**BPOV**

My palms felt sweaty as I gripped Edward's hand tightly. Doctor Cheney squirted some goo on my stomach and the narrow wand was gently pressed down. A second later a loud _whoop whoop whoop_ noise filled the room.

Our baby's heart beat.

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him to see a bright smile. "Alight, you two ready to see your baby?'

"Yes," we both whispered.

He swiveled the monitor toward us and on the screen, black and white, was our baby. I saw its little head, arms, legs, and I was overcome with emotion. Tears slipped down my cheek and I felt Edward's rough and calloused hands wipe my tears away.

He brushed his lips against my temple as he whispered, "Thank you so much baby."

I nodded. "Do you want to know the sex?" Doctor Cheney asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay, it looks like you're going to have a baby girl."

More tears slipped down my cheek.

**EPOV**

A baby girl. Notorious mob boss Edward Cullen was going to have a baby girl- a little girl that without even being out of her mother's womb had me already wrapped around her tiny finger. My heart swelled with knowing that in five and half months, I'll be holding my tiny daughter in my arms.

My daughter.

Tears glistened in my eyes, not falling but threatened to spill. I leaned forward and kissed Bella's hair. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you're done here, so when you're done here, please come to my office."

I nodded, stilling looking into Bella's beautiful brown eyes that I hope our daughter will have. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered as she lightly kissed my lips.

…

I couldn't stop looking at her as we drove back to my penthouse- she just seemed to glow. "I love you," I said again.

A beautiful smile graced her lips as she put her hand on top of mine that rested on thigh. I was pulled from her beauty when I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling out my phone I saw that my mother was calling.

"Hello, mother," I greeted.

"I want to meet, her," My mother proclaimed.

"Mom…" I started.

"No, Edward, now. Bring her to the house now."

I was about to respond when I heard the dial tone clicked.

"Your mother?" Bella asked.

"Yep."

"What did she want?"

"How do you feel about meeting my family?" I asked.

**Okay, my fellow readers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Send me you love and tell me what you thought of the chapter… Review! **


	15. Chapter 15 Leave it to Cullen

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 15- Leave it to Beaver

**BPOV**

I felt my pulse quicken and my heart beat loudly behind my ears, "Your family?" I ask, not sure I heard correctly.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat. "Yes, my mom wants to meet you and by default you'll meet the rest of the family."

I nodded slowly, trying to absorb all this in my head. "Are you going to tell them about the baby?"

I watch Edward's profile and see his lips twitch into a small smile when I ask about the baby. It fills my heart with promise to know he's taking our impending parenthood seriously. "If you're okay with me telling them, I would like them to know?" he asks unsure.

I nod in agreement. "What are you going to tell them if they ask what we are?" I ask unsure myself.

I see a long graveled road disappearing into a brush of trees as Edward pulls onto it and stops, leaving the car on idle. "The truth, I'm going to tell them that you're my girlfriend. That we're going to raise this baby together. And after we handle Aro, I'm done with Cullen Elite."

My breathing hitches as I turn my body fully to face him. "You're quitting Cullen Elite? But it's your life…"

Edward gently cradles my face in his palms and looks at me with intense conviction that I have doubt of the truth he tells me next. "No, the baby and you are my life. Nothing else matters if I don't have you in my life to share it."

I nod dumbly; too dazed to answer as I feel his lips brush against mine softly. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

I smile. "I love you too, Edward Cullen," I whisper back.

"Good, I'm going to need that in order to survive this zoo. Be prepared," he warned continuing down the drive to a big assed gate, "your ear drums may burst when my mother finds out about her first grandchild."

Like that helped to quell any of my fears. Jackass…

**EPOV**

I could tell that Bella was nervous and I wanted to comfort her in some way but I was nervous too and couldn't bring myself to stop my erratic heartbeat enough to give her adequate comfort. I was going into the lion's den, so to speak, because as much as my mother will be thrilled that she'll finally be getting her grandchild that pesters us kids for, she'll be pissed that I knocked up a girl before there's an actually ring on her finger. A problem I soon plan to correct if Bella would have me but there is still issues that need to be solved before that happens. So needless to say my balls are in a precarious situation.

I kept Bella tucked safely into my side as I lead her into my parent's home, hoping that it would soothe her somewhat. "Mom!" I called out.

I heard the clanking in the kitchen stop and rapid footsteps pounding our way. I saw my mother round the corner with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Oh, Edward, sweetheart, what a lovely surprise!"

I try to stifle my laugh at my mother's antics. It's as if she didn't demand my presence earlier on the phone. "Carlisle!" my mother yelled.

"Yes dear?" my father called back, coming from the den to see the all of us congregated in the foyer.

"Ah, Bella, my dear, how are you?" he greets.

"I'm well, thank you Carlisle."

"Oh my, yes, Bella, it's lovely to finally meet you. How rude are my manners!" my mother scolds herself.

"Your home is lovely, Mrs. Cullen." Bella compliments.

My mother rushes to Bella's side, ripping her from my hold and embracing Bella in a hug. "It's Esme, dear, and thank you." I see my mother lean into Bella, her lips moving and Bella nod momentarily after my mother pulls back. I look questioningly to Bella but she just shakes her head. I look to my father for some backup but he just shrugs.

"Come along. The rest of the family is out on the patio," my mother states, dragging Bella behind her.

I follow silently behind them with my father trailing behind me and I see my brother Emmett with Rose and my sister Alice with Jasper, laughing at Emmett's jokes.

My mother clears her throat, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Edward's girlfriend, Bella."

Everyone looks up, all their faces ranging from shock to… smug? _Why would Emmett be smug?_

"Well hello, sweet pea!" Emmett greets.

"Muscle Man?" Bella asks.

"Bella?"

"Muscle Man is the guy that told me, more or less, to go after you at my father's party," Bella states.

I looked at Emmett, unsure. "Yeah, and your welcome, bro," he proclaims loudly, putting his arm around Rose like he won a fucking trophy.

I roll my eyes, dragging Bella into a seat next to me. "Yeah, whatever thanks."

"Okay, well Bella I like to introduce you to Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and Emmett which you already know, my daughter, Alice, and her boyfriend Jasper." My mother said going around the table.

Once everyone got over the initial shock, conversations flowed easily over the course of dinner. Bella had relaxed and for that I was thankful for. The sun had already set and yet no one made a motion to move. It was the first time in a long time no one brought up work, it was just family. I could tell it made my mother happy by the look on her face. I decided that this was moment.

I cleared my throat, grabbing Bella's hand for strength, "Uh, Bella and I have some news we like to share with you all." I stopped looking at Bella with all the love in the world. I looked back at my family to see their questioning faces at me. "Bella and I found out this afternoon that we're having a baby girl."

**BPOV**

Several things happened at once. Esme burst into tears, Rosalie, who seemed a bit cold through dinner, got up from the table and stormed into the house, Emmett looked worried for a second but shot Edward and I a huge grin, Alice was jumping in her seat, Jasper was trying to contain her, and Carlisle just looked dumbfounded.

"Oh thank God!" Esme screamed, running into Edward's arms. "I thought I die before I ever get a grandbaby!"

Emmett knelt down beside me, his eyes zeroing in on my stomach, "If you were out of your mother's tummy right now I'd totally fist bump you for us working as a team for getting you in their princess." Emmett looked at me then to Edward, who turned to watch Emmett, "Your welcome kids." He smiled at Edward and then me as he walked inside the house.

"You better get ring on her finger, Edward!" Esme yelled, hitting Edward beside the head.

"Jeez Ma, I'm working on it."

I swallowed the large lump in my throat. _Marriage?_

Edward looked to me with a sheepish smile. He obliviously hadn't meant for that to slip but he was apparently scared of his mother. I found it quite humorous.

After dinner and saying our goodbyes to the family, minus Rosalie, Edward and I were on our way back to his penthouse. He kept our fingers tightly intertwined as he drove the weaving roads of Seattle.

We were brought out of silence when Edward's phone chirped loudly. Disentangling his fingers for mine, he fisted hand into his pocket and brought out his phone. He looked briefly at the screen before he barked, "What?" into the receiver.

I couldn't hear what was being said on the other line until Edward replied, "Are you sure?"

Edward placed his phone in one of the cup holder in the center console. "Is everything okay, Edward?"

Edward looked at me with a blank gaze. "Yea, babe, everything is all right."

**EPOV**

I'm not a hundred percent sure if it was true but according to Seth, Bella has a brother….


	16. Chapter 16 What the?

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**Hello twilight world! I know, I know, it's been an entire month since the last update of Cullen Elite but school started and being a biology major has really taking up every minute of the life. I hope I can be forgiven… But I've finally had a minute to myself to write the next chapter so here's the next installment of Cullen Elite… Enjoy!**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 16- What the….?

**EPOV**

The smell of salt filled the air as I waded my way to the impending warehouse ahead of me. Emmett flanked my side, shifting his weight evenly with each step we took. The blood in my veins ran hot and adrenaline raced through my body like freight train. I could literally taste the blood of my kill on my tongue. I finally felt like myself again since Bella left me but now that she was back, I was back too. I was finally Edward fucking Cullen again and Cullen Elite prospered because I was untouchable. I was fucking ruthless, taking everything in my way, leaving a path of destruction. I was an unstoppable force and I knew that the heat was on. Aro was going to drown in his blood when I through with him. But in the mean time, I gave the shithead a sense of security- little did he know.

The wind whipped harshly through the empty warehouses that littered the banks of Harbor Island. Nothing was like the thrill of a job. It literally was like a rush, a drug that consumes your whole body. I was wired like a lion before he pounced on his prey.

I smiled like the devil as saw my men in position. "Let's do this," I proclaimed with the cock of my gun.

….

Heavy clouds masked the darken night sky as I stalked the halls of my house quietly. I didn't want to wake Bella incase she was asleep. As of the late, Bella has been a bit hormonal but I figured that was just the pregnancy. Although, I have to admit my balls had to take cover a couple times when she fumed about the most miniscule of things. Apparently, I annoy the shit out of her with every single fucking thing I do. So I've been trying my hardest to not do anything at all but that was proving to be a trying task. But fuck, I still love the shit out of her. I mean, she's carrying my daughter and just for her making me a father is an indescribable feeling.

I walked into our bedroom and saw that Bella wasn't in bed but the light under the bathroom door filtered through. "Baby?" I called.

I heard a small whimper and a flickering of panic rushed through me. I quickly opened the door to see Bella on the floor crying. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked as I knelt in front of her assessing for any injuries.

"I…I just… woke up… and… and…was there." She sobbed.

"What, sweetie, I don't understand?" I asked confused.

She grunted, giving me the death glare, as she lifted up her shirt aggressively. I looked to stomach and saw a small but very noticeable baby bump. I smiled as I laid my hand on her rounded belly. Bella's eyes watered as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"There's a baby in there, huh?" I joked, smiling the biggest grin.

Bella laughed, wiping her unshed tears. "I'm being silly."

"Not silly, never silly, baby. But it's okay to feel this way."

"But…but I'm fat!" she wailed.

"Oh, baby! No, you're gorgeous!"

"But you won't touch me!" she accused. "Can't a girl just be fucked!" Bella screamed as she stalked out of the bathroom. I sat on the floor, dumbfounded. _Did that really just happen?_

I followed her back into the bed room. "What are you talking about?"

She huffed, "I've been here for almost a month and you haven't so much as touched me. I'm pregnant and more hormones are fucking killing me. Edward, I just want you!" She looked down, breaking her gaze from me. "I just want you, Edward," she whispered.

I walked slowly to her and pulled her to my chest. I lightly brushed my lips against hers, breathing her in. "I just want you, too. I love you so much."

"Make love to me, Edward."

Gently, I grabbed her thighs and lifted her, allowing her to wrap for legs around me. I kicked my shoes off and crawled onto the bed. I laid Bella down, grabbing the hem of my sweater and lifted it off of me. She did the same to her shirt and I just gazed down at the beauty of her.

I was brought out of my Bella daze when she began to make fast work of my belt and jeans. She was impatient with her hard jerks as she pulled them down, along with my boxers. I grabbed her wrists and held them to the bed. "Slow down, baby. We'll get there."

I pushed her shoulder so she get the idea and lay down. Luckily she got the hint and laid back. I laid down too, being conscience of the little being in her belly. I brushed the hair back from her face gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. "So beautiful," I whispered.

Brushing my hands down her side, my thumbs rubbed underneath her breast. A throaty moan echoed through the room. _I guess she really did need this._ I began to pull her sweats down as her hands dove into my hair. "Mmm, Edward, please I just need you."

Once her sweats were kicked off, I moved to the side "Wait, what you doing?"

"I don't want to hurt you," I said, brushing my hands over her stomach, "or hurt her. Can you be on top?"

Bella quickly straddled me and before I could utter a sound, she impaled herself on my dick. My throat choked on a groan when my senses caught up with the tight warmth that was wrapped around me. "Oh, shit," I exclaimed as my hands took resident on Bella's hip.

Bella's movements were quick and hard. I had to grip her tightly to slow her movements. "Please, I need you to slow down or this will end before it started, babe."

Bella slowed to the point where she began to rock hips back and forth. I swear my dick did a happy dance with the attention it was getting. I haven't had any action since Bella, so this is sensory fucking overload.

"Mmm, Edward, you feel so good. I love the way you feel."

I grunted, lifting myself up and wrapping my arm around Bella while my other hand guided Bella to a faster pace- bouncing her on my dick. And fuck did it feel good!

"Ah, oh, baby, don't stop… so…so good!" Bella screamed.

I began to feel the tightening in my stomach that reaches me to fucking nirvana. "I'm so close, sweetie."

"Oh, me too."

With several quick thrust my body reach the cusp of my release and I felt my load shoot into Bella as I heard her scream my name.

After a few minutes, Bella collapsed on me, breathing heavily. "I love you, Edward."

I slowly rubbed my hands up and down her back, basking in the warmth of our love.

"I love you too, baby," I whispered.

**BPOV**

I felt as if I was going to burst at the seams if Edward didn't touch me. I longed for his calloused hands to rub against me and I was afraid that he didn't find me attractive anymore. So after my melt down about the appearance of my stomach blooming to an actual baby bump, I confronted Edward.

Feeling Edward in me for the second time was like a tidal wave of feelings washing over me. I could've died a happy person when after I laid in his strong arms.

Since my baby bump bloom, I've only gotten bigger. Edward seems to have an obsession with my stomach and whenever he's within reach, he touches it. I even wake up I can feel his hands rubbing my belly gently when he's sleep.

I'm officially in my fifth month and that thought alone makes me freak the fuck out that I'll be holding my baby girl in my arms in four months. I think Edward is riding some sort of high but he tries to hide his excitement in front of his family but I can see the glimmers in his eyes when his baby girl is mentioned. She's not even born yet and already she's wrapped her daddy around her finger.

Soft footsteps echoed in the hallway and when I looked up I saw one of Edward's bodyguard minions, Riley, walk over with a brown parcel in his hands. "I got a package for you Miss."

"Oh, God, don't tell you're going to strip." I laughed sardonically.

Riley looked uncomfortable as he blushed, "Ah, no, sorry not part of the job description." He handed me the package and left.

I laughed inwardly as I unwrapped the brown paper and saw a weathered leather journal. Confused, I opened the front and inside with neat loopy cursive was the name, Renée Swan. My heart sputtered erratically in the chest as I flipped idly through my mother's journal. The date January 13, 1992 caught my eye and I began to read my mother's most inner thoughts.

_My hands shake as I write this but I feel that if I keep this joy locked inside that I'll burst from the inside out. My body still aches as a reminder of the sins I have committed but as the little body squirms in arms, I feel my soul is complete. I know I did wrong by betraying the love of my life but to feel the tiny life in arms nuzzle their face in my chest makes my indiscretions forth it, even if I lose my heart and soul in the process. My only prayer is that I can be forgiven for the sins that weigh my soul. I love my daughter so much because she is the piece of the most important thing in my life. From the twinkle in her eyes to the mope of brown curls on her head. She's one of the most important people in my life and I don't know how one person can love so much and still have room in their heart for another little person to fill it. But my son has taken residence in a part of my heart that no other can ever replace. _

Son? I have a brother? What the fuck?

**Okay, so I am forgiven yet? A little bit lemonly and Bella knows… dun, dun, dun. So tell me what you all thought! Also I just want to thank all the wonderful reviewers that stuck with this story thus far! So thank you! Tell me what you thought of this chapter… what are your theories of how Bella got Renée's journal?…**


	17. Chapter 17 Know

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**Since I'm on break and just got a day off since the last chapter, I decided to write you gals the next chapter of Cullen Elite. Sorry it took long but again school has taking up a lot of my time. Hopefully, with break coming up this December I'll be able to write more.**

**Also, I still don't have a beta and would love one. If anyone feels up to making my story shine, then PM me. **

Cullen Elite

Chapter 17- Known

**BPOV**

_November 12__th__ 1990_

_I know it's wrong to feel this way but every time he looks my way, I get this fluttering in my stomach. My feelings for him are in no way near the emotions I feel for Charlie but I bask in the attention I'm receiving from this man that any woman would feel after being neglected for months by her husband. I'm in no way using my husband's neglect as an excuse but just to be noticed by a man, especially after just giving birth, boosts my non-existent ego a bit. I love Charlie and would never consider cheating on him. I don't think I would… No! I love my husband more than my own life and could never consider hurting my soulmate- because that's what Charlie is; he's my soulmate. This is just a rough patch in our marriage._

_December 8, 1990_

_I hate myself. I will never forgive what I've done to Charlie. He'll hate me if only he knew the truth. I never in my entire life thought I'd be a cheater._

My heart thundered behind my ears as I flipped through my mother's journal and read about a part of her I've never known. The woman that was taken from me too soon had a dark past that I could even begin the fathom. The one thing I did know was this was my mother's handwriting and someone wanted me to know this part of her. Hell, I was under the impression that my parent's marriage was perfect. I don't even think that my father knew about this side of my mother. I hurt for my father because if he didn't know my mother cheated on him then he would be devastated.

Tears streamed down my face for all the things I didn't know and for all the things I'm learning. My lists of impossibilities are growing. First of all, I'm in love with a mobster and I'm having said mobster's baby, I just found out my mother cheated on my father and conceived a fucking child with that man, and know I have a brother that I don't even fucking know. God, how did my life turn into such a fucking mess?

The front door slammed with a resounding bang as I heard heavy footsteps hit the floor. I looked up and saw Edward gazing a bit apprehensively my way.

"Baby?" he asked unsure.

I wanted to laugh at the scared look on his face but all I did was jump off the couch and flew into his arms, sobbing. Once he figured out I was just hugging him, he relaxed and pulled me tighter to him. In the back of my head I took note that the mob boss was fucking scared of his pregnant girlfriend. If I wasn't so distraught I would have made fun of him but I guess I couldn't blame him for being a bit unsure. I was a hormonal bitch to him as of late.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I wanted to tell him but all I could do was cry. Damn hormones! Instead, I just pointed to the journal that sat on the coffee table. Edward briefly glanced at the journal and went to release me but I clung to him like ivy cling to a wall. I did not want to him to let go of me. I whimpered, "No."

Holding onto me, he pulled me with him and picked up the leather bound journal. He silently flipped through I until I saw him pause on the section that fucking changed my life forever.

**EPOV**

When coming home, I never know what mood Bella's in. And even though we had our long awaited love making the other night, her moods still were a toss-up. So walking into the house and having Bella fly into my arms made me tense for moment thinking she was going to do bodily harm but her tears made me go into protective mode.

I flipped through the journal and skimmed most of the contents until I came across the part I knew caused Bella the most distress. I did not want to deal with this right now and I really didn't want to do this when Bella was this worked up. She needed to be calm for our daughter. So, I pulled her into our bedroom and laid her down next to me.

"Sweetheart, I need you to calm down. Let's just relax."

I felt her begin to relax and her breathing slowed down. I felt her play with the buttons on my shirt and I grabbed her hand, rubbing small circles in her palm.

"You want to talk?" I asked.

"I don't know who sent to journal but one of your men said it was for me, so, I opened it. I recognized the handwriting as my mother's. I read it and it said I have brother. There's still so much I haven't read yet. I mean, I don't even know my own brother's name."

I knew who her brother was but in her condition I don't want to upset her because I don't even know how well her brother is involve with the underworld. One thing's for sure, I was going to find out more information about Bella's brother before I tell her anything.

**BPOV **

Two weeks later…

I was tired of see the same fucking walls for the past month that I was starved for fresh air. Edward was_ kind_ enough, and I use the term _kind_ loosely, to go for a walk with me. I may have used the welfare of our baby- stating that walks help with giving a safe delivery- as leverage against him. And I'm not ashamed to admit that it worked…sucker.

The air was crisp and the beginning of fall was evident in the leaves that scattered across the street. The sight was breathtaking. Edward held my hand securely in his and every once in a awhile he would squeeze it. I felt loved, even if he was an overbearing ass.

We were round the corner, heading back to penthouse, when a tall boy, around eighteen, bumped into me. It wasn't hard, he just jostled me, but he hit me enough force that my hand was pulled from Edward's grasp.

I looked up at the young kid, who head me upright, and saw similar brown eyes looking down at me. I couldn't look away, that is until Edward pulled me into his chest, forcing me to break eye contact with the stranger.

I felt Edward's chest rumble as the young man whispered, "Isabella."

**CharliePOV**

I felt like shit and if it wasn't for my drive to find my daughter, I probably would have crawled in a hole and wither away.

My wife, the woman I loved with all my heart, betrayed me with the greatest deception. Billy, I don't even want to think about his deceit. I just put all my efforts into Bella for now and deal with all the other crap for a later date.

My door to my office burst opened and one of my deputies rushed in."Chief, I think I found your daughter!"

"Well?" I asked, my heart thundering.

"I've been told by an unknown source, that she's been staying with Edward Cullen, sir."

"WHAT?"

**So, tell me what you think? What'll happen next? Theories? **


	18. Chapter 18 Hanging in the Balance

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**I'm not going to say anything other than I'm sorry and here's a pretty epic chapter. Lots of shit.**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 18- Hanging in the Balance

**BPOV**

The air in my lungs seemed to vanish upon the whisper of my name. It was then I knew that the boy in front of me was my brother. His eyes- that are so much like my own- stared deeply at me like he too shared the pain I've felt.

But when his eyes shifted to Edward holding me tightly in his arms, the boy growled deeply in his chest. Without a moment of hesitancy, Edward gently but firmly pushed me behind him and shielded me from the gun that was now pointed steadily at Edward's chest.

I felt sick to my stomach and I shook my head in a silent plea that this boy, my brother, did not kill the father of my baby.

Edward's body vibrated against my stomach as he addressed the boy, "Listen Jacob, I know we have issues and we'll settle them now if you'll like but how about we let my girlfriend go. She doesn't need to be a part of this."

"Fuck that, Cullen, I know who she is and she isn't leaving with you that's for fucking sure."

Knowing that Jacob was going to hurt Edward, I took a gamble and moved in front of Edward. Edward growled against my back as I reversed our roles.

"Jacob, I know there's a lot that needs to be address but please don't hurt the father of my child. Because if you take him away from me, I don't care what blood runs through your veins but I will not hesitate to kill you."

As if my very pregnant belly wasn't noticeable the entire exchange of bumping into Jacob, he looked shocked at my bulging stomach. "I'm going to be an uncle?" he whispered, looking fragile.

My heart lurched at the saddening look on the young man's face. I nodded, stepping forward, ignoring Edward's protests. I grabbed his hand placing it on my belly. "Our lives been made of lies and secrets but I want to get to know you as my brother and be there for my baby's life."

His eyes softened for a moment as he turned to Edward. "I'm done. I don't care about territory or anything, not anymore. I want my family." He stated brokenly, his eyes wet with tears.

I turned to see Edward nod and I reached for his hand smiling.

"Jacob!" a voice yelled.

**BANG!**

A loud shot echoed through the air as I watch Edward stagger back. Blood flowed thickly between his fingers as he clutched his side. He began to sway as I reached for him.

"Edward!" I cried as he fell into my arms, pulling me down to the ground with him. His eyes blinked slowly as he looked at me with such adoring gaze.

"My love," he whispered, softly brushing his bloody fingers down the side of my face.

I turned to Jacob pushing his away, "Go, be gone!" he yelled to the tall young boy that was trying to get Jacob to follow.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Call an ambulance!"

Jacob nodded grimly after pushing his friend away once last time. I looked back to Edward, cradling him in my arms. "Please you can't leave me." I plead.

"I love you," his words we growing faint.

"No, no goodbyes."

"Here Bells," Jacob said, handing me his shirt, "press hard on the wound, it'll slow the bleeding."

I nodded dimly as I pressed the shirt into Edward's side.

" Liara" Edward whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He placed his hand softly on my belly. "Liara."

I nodded as more tears dripped down my face. "Liara Cullen." I whispered back, agreeing on the name of our daughter.

"She's going to be so beautiful, just like her mommy."

"Edward, please don't do this, you're going to be fine, you're going to be a daddy. Liara's going to need her daddy, baby."

Tears flowed down Edward's cheek as a sob wracked through his body. "I love you guy so much."

The sirens of the ambulance drew closer. As it pulled up to the curb, Edward's eyes began to close. "No!" I screamed, being gently pushed away from the paramedics.

"We're losing him!" One of them screamed as they rushed his body into the ambulance with me following closely behind.

I watched as the flurry of activity whirled around the flat-lining man that owned my heart.

**CharliePOV**

"Chief, a ten seventy-one was just called in a few minutes ago and the officer who called it in said that you're needed down at Seattle General."

I looked up at the young lieutenant wondering why my assistance was needed. "Why?" I asked.

"He said the victim brought in is Edward Cullen."

"Cullen?" I asked, shocked.

"Word is he's code blue."

I shook my head still shocked that the Edward Cullen was coding.

"Wow, yea, I'll go down now."

The drive down to the hospital was quick and somewhat of a haze. But when I walked through the waiting room I was speechless at the sight before me.

Relief rushed through me as I looked upon my gorgeous daughter's face. My relief turned into worry as I saw her streaked with blood.

I sobbed her name as fell to my knees before her. "Isa-Isabella."

Bella's tear streaked face twisted painful as she flew into my arms. "Daddy!"

I clutched her small frame to me but was confused at the hard ball that pressed to my stomach. I looked down and saw a very pregnant bulge protruding from my little Isabella's stomach.

"You're pregnant?" I asked.

Instead of answer my baby girl just sobbed into my chest louder.

I had several questions running through my head at the moment.

Like why was my daughter pregnant?

Who was the father?"

Why was she here covered in blood?

I looked around the waiting room, noticing for the first time the entire Cullen family sitting around with grief stricken faces.

Then it all clicked.

"Please, Bella, tell me Edward Cullen isn't the father?"

Bella only clung to me tighter, giving me the conformation I needed.

Edward Cullen was the father of my unborn grandchild.

Well fuck me.

**JacobPOV**

After getting to the hospital and see all he Cullen's there kind of made me want to be scarce. The guy has been my rival since I've been on the street at sixteen. Even though it's only been two years since my induction to the gang, it's been grilled into my head that a Cullen or Volturi are the enemy. And Edward Cullen is the biggest enemy it could get.

I've know Isabella Swan is my sister sometime now and seeing her with Cullen made the blood in my veins boil. I just wanted her away from that monster. But the look on his face and hers as well just gave off this star-crossed love.

Then the belly.

Seeing her pregnant just really threw me off. It's like everything kind of came together. My sister is going to be a mom, making me an uncle. It was really surreal. Christmases, birthdays, and other occasions passed through my head making me realized I wanted to be part of that- even if Cullen was included those occasions.

My hatred for the guy slowly started to ebb away.

And then, Quil had to go and shoot the guy. I finally had my family and in the blink of an eye I lost it.

I just pray that Edward pulls through.

Fuck, never though I pray for that.

**BPOV**

Seeing my dad just kind of hit me like a ton of bricks. In that moment I was five again and just needed my daddy. I know my dad is a smart guy, he didn't become Commissioner of Seattle without having substance, so I knew my dad would piece together who is the father of my daughter.

After calming down, I sat silently next to my dad waiting for the doctor to give word of Edward's status. Is he dead or alive? That's all I want to know!

"So," my dad starts, "Cullen's the dad, right?" his tone was not mad but I could sense a bit of disappoint underlying it.

"Yes," I whisper.

I nods and stands up."Okay, I'll be back."

A moment later or two, dad comes back with a disgruntle doctor.

"Alright, tell these folk what you told me," my dad demands.

The entire Cullen family- Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper- stand at attention, looking to the annoyed man.

"Mr. Cullen just got of surgery and his now in the ICU. We're keeping him there until we'll sure that no infections occur. The bullet went straight through his lower abdomen and no severe damage was done to his internal organs. He's in an induce coma and until we're comfortable with his recovery we'll probably keep him like that for the next day or two."

"So he's alive?" Esme whispers, gushing with relief.

The doctor nods once and turns to leave. But I grab his arm asking, "Can we see him?"

"Only one family member is allowed in the ICU."

I felt a hand brush my back and I turned to see Carlisle's lined face looking at me. "I think you should go, Bella."

And with a heavy heart I follow the doctor to the man I thought I lost but thank God was brought back to me.

**AN: Alright, Edward's not dead. At least I didn't leave you all hanging. Also I did not come up with Edward and Bella's daughter's name. Liara (le-air-a) was given to me by HollyLovesJasper. It was such a cute original name that I thought it was fitting. So thank you, HollyLovesJasper! **

**So until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19 Awake

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**AN: I'm alive! And yes folks, I'm going to finish the story. This is a short chapter but a lot happens. I figured I'd give you all at least something more. **

Cullen Elite

Chapter 19- Awake

**EPOV**

Darkness clung to edges of my subconscious as my mind fought desperately to wake up. I could hear voices filter in and out as my body slowly submersed into awareness. My eyes felt heavy and I willed myself to open them.

Slowly, I began to wake from the deepest of slumbers.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Bella," my lips whisper harshly.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

I hear a faint gasp and suddenly I'm enveloped in the sweet smell of lilac. Only one word comes to mind. _Home._

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Oh Edward, baby, you awake?"

Hearing her voice is like heaven on earth. I didn't think I get another chance to hear her again. I'll never take that for granted for as long as I grace this world.

"Bella," I say again.

"Edward, I'll get a doctor."

I grab her hand before she can leave my grasp. I never want to lose her again.

"No, stay," I demand.

My vision clears and all I see is the beauty of my world.

My reason for being.

My life.

My soul.

My Bella.

Tears stream down her face and I desperately want to brush the sadness that etches between her brows but my limbs feel heavy.

"Love, don't cry." I plead.

"I thought I lost you," she whispers, "I almost did."

I nod, knowing that she's right. I thought I was lost too.

It was a weird moment when Bella was holding me before I was consumed into darkness, all I saw was her and everything in life got put into perspective. I just wanted a normal life with Bella and our child. I still want a normal life.

But how can a mob boss have a normal life?

**BPOV**

He looked so frail and fragile. Nothing like the strong and stubborn man I'm use to. It hurt my heart to see him in such a vulnerable state.

I slowly brushed my fingers into the softness of his hair. I relished the feel and never wanted to stop.

"Baby, can I trouble you for a glass of water?" Edward asked hoarsely.

I felt like a horrible person as I rushed to the pitcher of water perched at the end of the bed on a table. Bringing the glass to his dry lips, I watch as Edward took large gulps of the water.

Once he was done, I placed the glass back down and looked into his sleepy eyes.

"Babe, I really need to get a doctor. I won't be gone longer than a minute."

His face looked weary but nodded anyway, allowing me to dip out of the room. I quickly dashed to the nurse station.

"Excuse me?" I politely alert the aging women behind the desk. She turned her attention to me as I continued, "My fiancé, Edward Cullen, is awake. Room 223."

"I'll page his doctor."

I thank my gratitude as I walked back to Edward's room. Before I went in though, I pulled my phone out and I dialed the number I should have called the moment Edward's eye opened.

"Esme? Edward's awake."

**AROPOV**

"Damn it! He's suppose to fucking die!" I roared as my fist connected to the dark wood of my desk.

My men coward in their seats as my rage burned on. I just wanted Cullen to die already. I felt as if that was a daunting task. The man was like a fucking cat. How many more lives does that fucker have?

Slowly, my rage simmered down into the pit of my stomach and I was able to calmly collect myself.

"Felix," I barked, "now explain to me what went wrong?"

Felix shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "The boy, Black, he… um, got in the way."

"Got in the way?" I asked. Already, I began to feel my anger rising.

"Yes, it seems that there was an unforeseeable complication that we weren't aware of until recently."

"And?" I urged, my patience thinning.

"The woman with Cullen, Isabella Swan, she's Black's sister."

I lightly scratch the stubble on my chin as my mind connected the dots. "Swan, hmm?" I wondered out loud. "Not the daughter of Commissioner Swan?"

"Yes, sir, the Commissioner's daughter," Felix confirmed.

A wicked gleam shimmered in my eyes. Yes, Cullen is going to go down. And I'm going to hit him where it hurts most.

**CharliePOV**

I sat at my desk, starring blindly at the wall before me. I never thought my life could be so complicated. How does a father take the news that is only daughter of twenty is pregnant? Not only pregnant, but pregnant with the very man I been trying to put in prison for the last nine years?

It's unfathomable in my opinion.

I feel as if my sanity has left the building and its wake is a path of utter confusion.

My only thoughts were, _fuck I'm going to be a grandfather._

Fuck my life.


	20. Chapter 20 Glass

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**Before I get onto the story, I just wanted to tell all my lovely readers how awesome you really are! I just found out I was nominated for best Mob story by the Tomato Soup Awards and I have to say I'm blown away. My sole purpose in writing is for the fun of it and to have people enjoy my writing is a major plus so I thank all my readers who enjoy my story so much that you pimped it out. If you want to see the other nominees or to vote for my story go to http:/www(dot)thetomatosoupaward(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Once again thank you, I'm truly speechless!**

Cullen Elite

Chapter 20- Glass

**EPOV**

I fell unceremoniously onto the couch as Bella flitted through the living room fluffing every single damn pillow in that room. Any pillow in a five foot radius was fluffed to fucking perfection, and if it wasn't by god it was fluffed again.

I didn't believe that whole nesting bullshit pregnant women went through but now I'm a firm believer that that shit is true. Although, repeat that shit to Bella and it is a quick way for my ass to end up sleeping on the couch. One would think that having a person's boyfriend shot and near death would be becoming experience. And even though it was a real eye opener, it didn't mean I got to use it to my advantage.

A month has passed since my near death experience and I'm practically healed so I can't fault Bella for not babying me anymore. It's actually refreshing not being babied since my whole family still treats me like a piece of fragile glass.

To think me, Edward fucking Cullen, could be any near the definition of fractured. Fuck that, I'm the strongest motherfucking and if people think one gunshot can get rid of me, well they're in a big ass surprise. If there's one down fall of mine, beside Bella, it would be my ego and getting shot to the state of vulnerability takes a mad blow to my pride but doesn't tarnish my creditability.

"What time did your mother say she was going to be here?" I looked up to the beautiful woman I will hopefully get to call my own. A few formalities standing in my way, like her father and the fact I haven't propose yet, but like I said a few formalities and nothing that can't be solved.

"Around noon," I replied looking at the clock and noting the fact it was only ten-thirty.

Bella sighed and picked up a pillow near me, fluffing it once more. I used it to my advantage to grab her wrist and gently pull her to me. She resisted for a moment before succumbing to the comfort of my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her middle and placed my hands on her growing belly. Our daughter was kicking into Bella like she was world star soccer player. I laughed; pushing my hand more firmly into Bella's belly and feeling Liara's little foot kick into my palm.

Bella sighed in contentment as she snuggled further into me. "She's been kicking me for the past hour. She'll be sleeping here soon."

"I think she's shy around other people." I say feeling Liara's kicks start to become less frequent.

Bella shook her head, "She's your daughter. I doubt she'll be shy. I think she likes us knowing she's in there so when people are around she's too tired to give them a show."

I didn't say anything back, just basked in the moment of having the woman I love and my daughter in my arms. It was a tender moment, and for the rest of my life I will remember every facet of this memory.

Bella and I stayed in each other's arms until I heard my mother's faint knock on the door. Bella sighed before she lifted herself off the couch and made her way to my mom.

I relished the month I got to spend with Bella but as my sporadic vacation was coming to end, I realized I had one week left until Aro's shipment was unloaded in Harbor Island and I couldn't wait.

**JacobPOV**

I was walking away from Harry's Fishery when a cold chill ran down my spine. It was a feeling I didn't get often but when I felt it, I knew I was in trouble.

Taking the busier route home, I made sure to stay in groups of three or four as I carefully scanned the surrounding area. Just nearing to front steps of my apartment, I felt the cold press of a metal cylinder into my back.

"Fancy living, then don't make a peep and follow me." The dark voice demanded.

Well fuck my life.

**BPOV**

After Esme left, I went in search of Edward and saw him passed out on our bed. I smiled at the peaceful look of his face as he slept. Feeling fatigue of my own, I crawled into bed and snuggled against in. Edward shifted slightly pulling his arms around me.

I was moments from a deep sleep when the shrill ring of my phone rang out.

I picked up. "Hello?"

"Bella, I need your help."

Fucking Billy Black. This should be interesting.


	21. Chapter 21 Pains in the Ass

Chapter 21- Pains in the Ass

BPOV

My heart leaps into my throat and my breath hitches as I hear Billy's voice on the other line. I want to hang up the phone desperately but the desperation in his voice causes me hesitate. Inhaling sharply, I bark out rudely, "You have a lot of nerve, asshole, calling me."

A heavy sigh sounds on the other side of the receiver, "I've made a lot of regrets, Bella, but nothing can turn back the hands of time. My sins against you will be righted but right now my only concerns is Jacob."

Hearing my brother's name, my ears perk up, "Jacob? What does this have to do with Jacob?"

Edward beside me, begins to stir and I see his eyes become more alert at his appraisal of my stiff posture. Sitting up, Edward reaches for the phone and I turn away from him, listening to Billy's response.

"Your boyfriend should know?" Billy accuses viciously.

"Excuse me," poison dripping from my tone, "what the hell are you getting at Black?"

With the mention of Black, Edward rips the phone from hand and yells into the receiver, "Why the hell are you calling my girlfriend?"

I cannot hear what Billy responds with but in a flat second Edward's face twists in a furious scowl and with a scary yet calming tone speaks, "I will assure you that I have no involvement in Jacob's disappearance but I will get to the bottle of it."

My heart twists painful at hearing that Jacob has disappeared and at the same time I'm reminded that Edward is a cold hearted mobster. A reality that hasn't quite reached in this little bubble I've created since him being shot. And all too quickly I feel my bubble bursting into tiny little shards, hardening me a little more. This is the life I've signed up for the moment I allowed myself to fall in love with Edward.

Edward doesn't wait for Billy to respond as he clicks the phone off. I glance at him questioningly, but he stalks off, calling over his shoulder. "Leave me alone for a little Bella."

I'm left with no answers and my fears for my brother triple tenfold.

EPOV

I know it's wrong leaving Bella the way I did but I just showed her a part of me that I wanted to keep hidden from her. Our relationship is delicate at best and I don't need to give her a reason to run off again, especially now that she's carrying my daughter. The idea of her leaving me sits sourly in my stomach. I won't live if she leaves me, bottom line.

Picking up the phone, I dial the familiar number, "Hey Garrett, I need a favor."

In the hour of my solitude, I called in a favor from a connection of mine and I pretty sure Aro is forcing a hand against me by taking Jacob but Jacob has already made a lot of enemies in his life so I can't just outright accuse Aro without due proof. Going in guns blazing and shooting up Aro's joint won't go over well and I'm so close to ridding Aro as it is that I don't really find it an option at the moment.

Frustrated, I ran my hands roughly through my hair as I hear Bella's dainty footsteps. I look up to see her scowling at me. I don't speak as she stalks toward me. I pull her into my lap. "Edward Anthony Cullen, if you ever walk away from me like that again, I will shoot you in the damn ass!"

I laugh, at the ridiculous notion of Bella wielding any sort of weapon or causing any sort of bodily harm. My kitten truly thought herself a tigress. Instead of responding, I just pulled her tightly to me.

"I'm serious, Edward!" she yells.

"I know you are baby. I don't doubt you."

Its silent for a few minutes, Bella's body relaxing with mine. "What happen to my brother?" Bella asks just as my phone starts to ring again.

"Cullen" I bark into the line.

"We got something interesting, Bro." Emmett laughs menacingly to me.

And I know by that tone, Edward motherfucking Cullen gets to play. 


End file.
